AMIGAS
by limog
Summary: Elas se conheciam desde crianças, mas por forças maiores do que elas mesmas, foram separadas. Só que o destino deu um jeito de fazer elas se reencontrarem...
1. Chapter 1

**AMIGAS**

**Capitulo 1**

A menina tinha nove anos, ela desceu a encosta correndo, era primavera e a vida gritava através da natureza, com as flores florindo em várias cores e tamanhos, que despontavam através da grama verdinha e molhada de orvalho que cobria todo o chã árvores davam seus frutos e os ninhos dos passarinhos tinham seus filhotes que pediam comida. Ela corria com um filhotinho de pardal, bem protegido em suas pequenas mãos, seus pés ligeiros corriam pela inclinação e ela sorria! Seus cabelos, de um peculiar tom de mogno, balançavam enquanto ela corria. Seus olhos marrons brilhavam de empolgação, assim que ela alcançou seu objetivo que era a porta azul descascada do imenso casarão azul e branco. Ela não parou, virou-se de costas e com as nádegas empurrou a porta, pois não queria abrir suas mãos e deixar o pequeno pardal fugir.

Porém, para a sua surpresa a porta se abre repentinamente fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio, caindo de costas. Seu coração disparou e ela fechou seus olhos esperando por seu baque no chão, Isabella sabia que isto iria doer e trincou seus dentes. Mas, duas mãos grandes e quentes a apoiaram antes da queda acontecer!

_Ops!

O som da risada alegre e espontânea do homem a fez abrir seus olhos e se deparar com os dele. Ela foi colocada com muita facilidade em pé pelo estranho homem. Assim que se voltou de frente para ele, Isabella pôde olhá-lo melhor e, começou a fazer uma inspeção de baixo a cima. Notou os sapatos pretos e brilhantes para depois seguir subindo pelas pernas muito compridas, vestidas com jeans azul escuro. Ela percebeu que o estranho havia colocado suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e que ele vestia uma camisa branca, quando finalmente ela chegou ao seu rosto, se perturbou e abaixou seus olhos rapidamente!

Ele era muito bonito!

_Nossa é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma pessoa que anda de costas! - O estranho gargalhou alegre antes de perguntar o nome dela.

_Qual é o seu nome querida?

Uma desconfiança tomou conta de Isabella, que já vira aquela cena tantas e tantas vezes! As perguntas se alternavam como:_Oi, como você esta? E, _Tudo bem com você, meu anjo?

Isabella já estava preparada para tudo isto desde os cinco anos. Então ela usou aquele tom de voz que tanto irritava Rennee e, foi impertinente, coisa que ela sabia bem o significado, de tanto que já o fizera.

_Como você sabe que eu sou querida? A gente nem se conhece!

Mas, para desagrado dela, o estranho não perdeu o seu bom humor, tão pouco, seu sorriso enorme se apagou de seu belo rosto!

_Oras, se não tem razão! Vamos resolver este impasse, deixe me apresentar para você! Meu nome é Carslile Cullen, como você se chama?

Isabella o viu estender sua mão enorme para ela e a olhou como se fosse algo muito estranho, para depois, dizer, mantendo toda a sua impertinência e petulância:

_Não vê que estou com as mãos ocupadas?

_Verdade! Posso perguntar o que carrega ai?

Ele era insistente! Foi o que ela pensou! Mas, assim que ela ergueu seus olhos, a fim de dar-lhe uma resposta bem mal educada, foi desarmada por aquele olhar, cúmplice de um sorriso encantador, então sem alternativas ela responde, até mesmo com certo entusiasmo em sua voz:

–É um filhotinho de pardal!

Depois as palavras passaram a sair de sua boca, sem qualquer freio:

_Ele caiu do ninho!

_Talvez fosse melhor colocá-lo no ninho novamente!

_Não! Eu quero mostrá-lo para a minha irmã!

_Pode mostrá-lo dentro do ninho, quente e protegido! Veja como ele está tremendo!

_Oh! Será que está morrendo?

_Não! Mas sente frio e o ninho é o melhor lugar para ele! - Isabella olhava para a avezinha e concordou com o estranho.

_Eu vou colocá-lo de volta!

_Mas onde fica o ninho?

_No galho da árvore no alto da colina!

_Então talvez fosse melhor um adulto ajudá-la!

_Não precisa! Vou colocá-lo no bolso da frente do meu macacão e subirei na arvore bem fácil!

_Você sobe em arvores?

_Claro! Sou uma verdadeira especialista! – Dizendo isto, Isabella se volta correndo por onde veio, antes, porém, de começar a subir a encosta da colina, ela coloca com carinho o passarinho no bolso de seu macacão, como dissera que o faria. Ela ainda se volta olhando para trás, a tempo de ver uma mulher muito bonita, com olhos bondosos se aproximando do homem que se chamava Carlisle Cullen, ela lhe disse algo e os dois entraram no casarão.

_Sim! Vão e peguem outra criança!

Isabella voltou-se e subiu rapidamente a encosta, logo ela já se encontrava diante da arvore frontosa e, com uma agilidade impressionante, a escalou até chegar em um galho torto. Perto da conexão do galho com o tronco, em um pequeno buraco, que denunciava o ninho, ela sorriu e depositou o passarinho no ninho. Seu sorriso aumentou assim que ouviu o piar do pardalzinho, que julgou ser de alegria!

Ela ficou um bom tempo naquele galho olhando para a pequena ave antes de se decidir descer, mas antes, ela olhou para baixo, para o lado do casarão azul e branco e viu com surpresa o home sair com a mulher. Eles deram as mãos para Charlie e Rennee enquanto falavam alguma coisa. Isabella teve um pressentimento e se perguntou:

_Quem será que foi desta vez?

Depois ela desceu a arvore sem nenhum problema e se aproximou da encosta da colina observando a cena lá embaixo, quando o homem olhou para cima a vendo, de onde ela se encontrava pode vê-lo sorrindo e ascendo para ela. Se sentindo livre ela acenou de volta. Depois ela viu o casal entrando no carro e partindo. Acompanhou o veículo com os olhos, até ele sumir de suas vistas pela estrada de terra e cascalhos.

_Isabella? Está na hora do almoço!

Rennee gritou e depois entrou no casarão, Isabella desceu a encosta rapidamente correndo para dentro da casa, mas parou ao ouvi-lo falar com ela:

_Bella, quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer para não subir naquela arvore?

_Está tudo bem Charlie, eu sei me cuidar!

Charlie Swan se aproximou da pequena Isabella antes de colocar suas mãos em seus cabelos macios.

_Se você cair e se machucar? Tem que me prometer que não irá mais fazer isto, ou terei que cortar aquela arvore!

_Não pode! Vai destruir a família de pardais que mora lá!

_E a culpa será tua, se continuar a insistir em subir nela!

Isabella começou a chorar imaginando tamanha crueldade com a família de pardais.

_Está bem, eu prometo não subir mais!

_Otimo, entre e vá lavar as suas mãos!

Ela enxugou suas lágrimas com as mãos, borrando a sua face! Antes de entrar, lembrou-se do casal e perguntou:

_Charlie, quem eles levaram dessa vez?

_E porque você quer saber? Nunca se interessou por qualquer casal antes! Alias, sempre os assustou! – Isabella deu de ombros antes de dizer com convicção!

_É claro, pois eu nunca serei adotada! Nunca!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigas**

**Capitulo 2**

_Alice onde estava? Te procurei por quase toda a manhã! Não sabe o que eu achei no alto da colina, perto da arvore...!

Isabella falava com a boca cheia de comida, executando a difícil tarefa de mastigar e falar ao mesmo tempo. Seus modos sentados a mesa de refeição, também, não eram dos melhores, visto que seus joelhos ocupavam o lugar em que era para ela estar sentada. Nesta posição, ela ficava muito mais alta do que sua pequena e tranquila amiga e, também, poderia monitorar melhor o que Alec, o sardento, aprontava com as crianças menores.

_Bella, Charlie já lhe disse para não subir mais naquela arvore! Ele ainda vai acabar cortando ela!

_Não! Eu prometi hoje que não subiria mais! – Um pouco de comida escapou de sua boca assim que ela se pronunciou exasperada diante da falsa possibilidade da arvore ser cortada. Jessica que estava de frente para ela, foi atingida em cheio no olho, o que causou uma enorme satisfação em Isabella!

_E aposto que seus dedos estavam cruzados atrás das costas!

Quando Isabella sorriu, havia um pedacinho de alface grudado em seu dente, dando a impressão de que ela era banquela!

_Espertinha, é por isto que você é minha irmã, Alice!

_Eu não sou a sua irmã Bella!

–É sim, fizemos a jura secreta, eu até me cortei no dia em que você caiu!

A voz esganiçada do garoto Alec, interrompeu a conversa das duas: _Ah! Coisas idiotas de menininhas!

_O único idiota aqui é você, seu sardento!

_Por que você não passa um pente neste teu cabelo cheio de nós? Disabor! - Quando Alec queria chatear a pequena Isabella, ele a chamava de Isabella Disabor!

_Vou lhe dar um soco no meio do teu olho se tornar a me chamar assim!

_Pois você deveria agradecer de eu haver lhe arranjado um nome! Isabella Disabor! E vê se toma jeito de menina de uma vez por todas, neste orfanato já temos muitos meninos!

_Covardes! Que não tem coragem de subir em arvores!

_Inteligentes!

_Covardes!

_Inteligentes e fortes!

_Eu te acerto com uma mão nas costas, seu covarde!

A esta altura a algazarra já havia tomado conta da mesa do refeitório e as crianças eufóricas, começaram a xingar-se, seguindo o exemplo dado pelos dois mais velhos, Isabella e Alec, que praticamente estavam em cima da mesa, prontos para se estapearem!

_O que está acontecendo aqui?

O berro de Rennee, trouxe o silencio repentino e pesado, bem como, fez com que os menores voltassem a sentar-se com seus olhos arregalados em expectativa! Alice ainda estava ajudando a pequena Kate a voltar ao seu lugar, quando repentinamente, ela apenas vê o vulto de Isabella se projetando contra o de Alec.

Os dois foram ao chão com um baque ensurdecedor e começaram a troca socos e mordidas. Isabella por cima do garoto, levava vantagem, quando um soco desferido em seu olho a fez tombar para trás. Alec completamente fora de si, pulou na garota, mas assim que a viu chorando, ficou com seu braço suspenso, tomado pelo susto de ver aquelas lagrimas. Ele nunca havia visto Isabella chorar antes!

_Alec, seu bruto, você machucou Isabella! – A pequena Jane falou chorando também, o som de sua lamuria saiu estranho, pois faltava-lhe os dois dentes da frente, a pequena que era a irmã caçula de Alec, com apenas sete anos, levantou-se de onde estava e desferiu um tapa na cabeça do irmão, que ainda estava com o braço erguido, suspendendo o soco, que nunca seria dado.

_Ai Jane! Foi ela quem começou! – Mas as suas justificativas ficaram mortas em sua garganta, assim que Rennee o tirou de cima da pobre Isabella, que chorava vermelha no chão.

_Oh querida, está bem?

_Não! Estou com raiva, muita raiva, meu olho dói!

_Sim! E ficara roxo por alguns dias também! Agora mocinha, você vai para a enfermaria e o Sr. Alec, para o meu escritório!

Depois Rennee se ergueu com Isabella ao seu lado e falou de forma autoritária para que as crianças, num total de dez, voltassem ao almoço tranqüila e silenciosamente.

_Alice eu deixo você encarregada deles, qualquer distúrbio me chame querida!

_Está bem Rennee!

Saíram do refeitório Rennee, que conduzia Isabella com o olho já bem roxo e Alec, com cara de assustado! O garoto foi deixado no escritório com uma advertência muito séria de que se ele ousasse sair dali o castigo seria muito pior! Já a pequena e espontânea Isabella era conduzida para a pequena enfermaria onde a Sra. Webber, mulher do vigário da cidade, vinha três vezes na semana prestar serviços comunitários, ela era enfermeira aposentada e, dizia se sentir completa auxiliando com seus conhecimentos e ajuda, no lar assistencial Coração de Mãe.

_Ora mas o que temos aqui? O maior olho roxo que já vi na história! Como o conseguiu Isabella?

A menina que estava com raiva não abriu a sua boca, mas para o seu desespero Rennee contou a Sra. Webber sobre a briga no refeitório e o brinde extra no olho dela!

_Ora querida! Não pode se pegar assim com meninos! Aliás não deve brigar com ninguém! - A Sra. Webber já estava preparando uma pomada e um paninho onde colocaria algumas pedras de gelo. Enquanto ela falava Isabella se dirigiu resignada para a maca e sentou-se sem ajuda, ela era muito independente, sempre o fora desde os três anos, quando se dera conta que fora abandonada na porta daquele lar.

_Rennee, pode me trazer um pouco de gelo, por favor?

Depois a Sra. Webber se dirigi até a carrancuda Isabella e, rindo de sua tromba, iniciou a limpeza do olho antes de aplicar a pomada gelada.

_Ai, isto dói! – Protestou a menina.

_Pois deveria pensar nisto antes de se meter em brigas, ainda mais com garotos! Por que não segue o exemplo de Alice? Que doce de menina, não é a toa que será adotada por uma família muito rica!

Assim que Isabella ouviu isto, não conseguiu segurar seu gritinho de surpresa! Não poderia ser verdade ela pensou!

_É mentira, Alice não vai ser adotada!

_Que modos são estes Isabella? Não se fala assim que as pessoas mentem! Terei que conversar com Rennee sobre você! É inadmissível como vem se comportando: sem educação, vive suja e no meio de brigas com os meninos!

_Eles querem se aproveitar das crianças menores, eu apenas as defendo! Além do mais, alguém tem que mostrar para Alec que ele não manda aqui!

_Tão pouco a senhorita! Querida, eu lhe trouxe alguns vestidos, quem sabe, não se encanta por algum e passe a usá-los! Você é tão bonita! Me surpreende que ainda não tenha sido adotada! Até mesmo a pequena Alice, que chegou aqui com tantos problemas, amanhã irá partir para seu novo lar!

_É mentira! Mentira! Eu e Alice temos um trato, seremos irmãs para sempre! Eu vou protegê-la e ela me amar! Somos a família uma da outra!

Isabella não esperou pela pomada ou pelo gelo, ela desceu da maca e correu pela porta da enfermaria que estava aberta, esbarrando em Rennee, que deixou cair algumas pedras de gelo.

_Mas o que foi isto? Isabella? Volte aqui!

Isabella correu pelo corredor muito rápido, ainda passou em frente ao escritório, onde viu Charlie conversando com Alec, que estava com a cabeça baixa. Ela contornou e subiu as escadas direto para os dormitórios, eram dois quartos para as meninas, um em que ela divida com Alice e Jane e outro que era dividido com Jéssica e a pequenina Kate. Assim que ela entrou ouvia as risadas das meninas que falavam entusiasmadas:

_Ai Alice, parece um sonho! Eu vi seus pais da escada, eles parecem legais!

Isabella entrou não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo e de seus olhos lagrimas saiam. Ela viu sua querida amiga Alice, que considerava como uma irmã, sentada na parte de baixo da beliche que dividia com ela sorrindo alegremente e contando os detalhes da entrevista e suas impressões sobre seus novos pais adotivos.

_Alice?

Todas pararam no exato momento em que a voz chorosa de Isabella chamou, cheia de tristeza! A pequena Alice olhou para ela e se levantou com as mãos no bolso de sua saia de preguinhas.

_Alice, então é verdade? Você se deixou adotar?

_Bella, eu estou muito feliz!

_Mas fizemos um acordo, de nunca sermos separadas!

_Aquilo foi uma brincadeira de criança Isabella!

_Não foi! Para mim foi de verdade! Você é minha irmã, eu prometi cuidar de você!

_Bella, nós não somos irmãs! Eu agora tenho uma família de verdade! Irei embora amanhã!

_Mas e eu Alice?

_Você tem que mudar seus modos rudes! Ser mais educada e gentil! Assim logo vai arranjar uma família também!

_Eu não quero me separar de você, formamos uma dupla perfeita Alice!

_Bella, esta na hora de você deixar de ser criança!

Assim que ouviu estas palavras Isabella saiu do quarto chorando, seus olhos estavam turvados pelas lagrimas e seu peito doía de tristeza, ela saiu pela porta larga, da sala principal que estava aberta e se dirigiu para o alto da colina, para a sua arvore. Ela não viu que no caminho Alec, que saia arrasado do escritório, ficou ainda pior, a vendo correr chorando, ele perdido ficou, sem saber o que fazer!

Isabella assim que chegou perto da imensa arvore, abraçou seu tronco largo, com seus braçinhos curtos e, chorou soluçando depois, ela sentou-se encostando nela, abraçando os seus joelhos. Ela fechou seus olhos e lembrou-se do dia em que Alice chegou ao lar de adoção. Desde muito pequena Isabella havia aprendido todas as brincadeiras dos meninos, justamente por ser a única garota e, não ter com quem brincar. Sua personalidade forte, não admitia perde para eles então, aprendeu rápido como lidar com os meninos!

Ela estava em cima de um garoto, dando-lhe uma surra, no dia em que Alice chegou no lar de adoção, muito pequenina e doente. Isabella havia gostado dela assim que colocou seus olhos no seu corpinho mirrado e tremulo.

_Oi como você se chama?

_Mary Alice Brandon! E você?

_Isabella!

_Isabella do quê?

_Só Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella mesmo!

Depois elas não desgrudaram mais! Tinham a mesma idade, mas Alice fazia aniversário primeiro do que Bella, no mês de julho. Bella ensinou tudo o que sabia para Alice, mas julgou que pelo seu porte meio doente ela nunca aprenderia direito. O que Isabella não via, era que Alice não tinha interesse em aprender a correr, nadar, pular e subir em arvores, e o fato de sua saúde ser frágil, era usada como desculpas para estas atividades saudáveis!

Um dia, chegou Jéssica e depois Alec com sua pequena irmã Jane. Os diretores da escola, então mudaram os meninos de quarto e Bella agora tinha que dividir a atenção de Alice com duas outras garotas. Jane era alegre e fácil de se lidar. Mas Jéssica, era irritante e costumava olhar Isabella por baixo, nunca a olhando nos olhos e quando podia ria pela suas costas.

O dia estava chegando ao seu fim e Isabella ainda ficou triste naquela arvore, ela nem havia percebido quando Rennee sentou ao seu lado e lhe afagou os cabelos!

_O que está errado Isabella!

_Eu pensei que seria para sempre!

_O que deveria ser para sempre!

_Eu e Alice!

Rennee, sorriu e abraçou a pequena antes de lhe dizer que a vida reservava muitas surpresas e que ela deveria ficar feliz por Alice está sendo adotada por uma excelente família!

_Nós fizemos um acordo, de uma cuidar da outra, nunca iríamos nos separar! Eu fiz de tudo para não deixa-la aqui sozinha! Lembra como ela chorava todas as noites e quando ela caiu do barranco se ralando toda? Então, foi ali que eu prometi cuidar dela! Agora ela se vai sem ligar para nosso acordo! Disse que era coisa de criança, mas antes de sermos adultos somos crianças e, se não sabemos valorizar isto o que vamos aprender quando crescermos?

Rennee se surpreendeu com as palavras de Isabella e ficou em silencio durante algum tempo, antes de responder: _Existem pessoas que nunca irão aprender! Já outras, especiais, assim como você, irão ensinar aos outros e, tornar o mundo um lugar melhor para se viver!

_Menos para Alice!

_O tempo é quem irá dizer querida, somente o tempo!


	3. Chapter 3

Amigas

Capitulo3

Tempo!

Ele passou tão rápido que Isabella quase nem lembrava mais daquela conversa com Rennee ao pé da arvore no alto da colina. Mas todos os dias ela se lembrava de Alice entrando no carro do homem que se chamava Carlisle Cullen, lembrava de ver a pequena, que tornava-se ainda menor, vista lá de cima, de um dos galhos da arvore, olhar ao redor como que procurando por algo ou alguém, antes de entrar no carro e ir-se embora para sempre da vida das pessoas que ficaram no casarão azul e branco.

Isabella não mais falará com a amiga desde que soubera da quebra do acordo, que fora julgado infantil por Alice. Isabella havia considerado que a amiga não fora digna de toda a sua atenção e cuidados. Não soubera respeitar seus sentimentos, a tornando uma criança introspectiva e desconfiada! Nunca mais confiou em alguém ou defendeu com tanto zelo ao próximo, como fizera com Alice.

Sua postura mudara nos pequenos detalhes e seus modos tristes passaram a preocupar Charlie e Rennee Swan, que passaram a olhá-la com outros olhos! Até mesmo as crianças do lar Coração de Mãe sentiram esta mudança da pequena Bella, que não mais brincava com elas como antes e nem se envolvia nas brigas com os garotos. Mas foi Alec, em uma noite de lua cheia e céu limpo, que subiu a encosta da colina e sentou-se ao lado da pequena Isabella, os dois ficaram ali em silêncio profundo durante um bom tempo. Depois o garoto loiro e sardento pegou na mão gelada da menina com carinho e lhe disse que se ela permitisse, outros também gostariam ser seus irmãos!

Isabella ergueu seus olhos tristes para ele, e viu ali toda a sinceridade do menino que até pouco tempo atrás era seu maior rival nas competições. Ela voltou a abaixar seus olhos e deu de ombro dizendo:

_Tanto faz, nunca mais vou confiar em alguém na minha vida novamente, nunca mais!

E o tempo passou novamente, agora Isabella havia deixado de ser pequena para se tornar uma criança de doze anos, ela nunca fora adotada, pois os casais julgavam que seria muito difícil lidar com uma pré-adolescente. A promessa dela se cumprira, mas não do modo como ela desejava e, esta foi mais uma lição que ela aprendeu para nunca mais esquecer: As coisas nunca aconteciam do jeito que desejávamos!

A cada natal, ela recebia uma carta de Alice, mas sua mágoa era ainda tão grande, que nunca a permitia abrir-las. Elas eram guardadas em uma caixa de sapatos e deixadas em baixo do seu beliche. Isabella viu muitas outras crianças indo e vindo do lar. Ela viu a pequena Kate sendo levada por um casal rico e amoroso. Sorriu diante da felicidade da pequenina que não passava dos quatro anos. Viu também, um casal já quase na meia idade, levando os irmãos Alec e Jane.

Jane, que sempre demonstrara um carinho muito grande por Isabella, mesmo esta nunca entendendo o motivo, no dia de ir embora a abraçou chorando e dizendo que nunca a esqueceria:

_Eu sempre vou me lembrar de você Bella! – Já seu irmão Alec, que tinha a mesma idade de Isabella quatorze anos, e que se tornava um garoto muito bonito, se aproximou da jovem Bella e depositou um beijo em seu rosto, para depois se virar sem nada dizer e entrar no carro. Isabella foi a única criança a permanecer no lar, sem ser adotada. Quando ela fez quinze anos, em uma linda manhã de setembro, ela recebeu dos administradores do lar, um lindo presente! Eles fizeram para ela uma festa de aniversário!

E para a sua surpresa, compareceram Jane e Alec, muito bem vestidos e sorridentes. Alec encorpara e crescera assustadoramente! Sua voz mudara de tom e ele estava muito adulto, dizia que iria ser um soldado e deveria ter disciplina. Jane, não crescera muito, era um pouco menor do que Bella ainda, mas ficara uma linda menina loira com olhos verdes reluzentes, mas era seu sorriso que mais encantava!

Eles vieram com presentes para todos no lar, que já não era assim tão grande a medida que eles cresceram e passaram a ver o casarão azul e branco com olhos mais adultos. Eles descobriram que Charlie e Renne, eram assistentes sociais que herdaram aquela propriedade e, em uma noite de natal, acordaram com o choro de um bebe recém-nascido na porta, era Isabella que havia sido abandonada! Eles procuraram por toda a pequena cidade e arredores, mas nem um sinal da mãe ou pai da pequena. Na verdade, o casal Swan estava planejando vender a propriedade e estabelecerem-se em outro lugar! Mas Rennée viu no pequeno bebe abandonado em frente a sua porta um objetivo de vida, então eles transformaram o velho casarão em um lar para crianças carentes e abandonadas. Tiveram incentivo da prefeitura, de algumas industrias e das igrejas.

As crianças começaram a surgir uma após a outra, mas devido a estrutura do casarão, eles não tinham possibilidade de abrigaram mais do que vinte. Rennee dizia sempre que Isabella era muito especial, pois ela dava sentido a vida das pessoas, mesmo a própria Isabella não entendo o motivo disto!

Na sua festa de aniversario, ali a mesa posta na sala enfeitada pelas crianças do lar, ela vestia um vestido azul claro e simples que se moldava em seu corpo magro. Emocionada, ela viu seus antigos amigos entrando pela porta larga com os embrulhos de presentes, eles não se esqueceram de suas origens!

Jane a abraçou com carinho e lagrimas nos olhos, antes de lhe dizer que estava morta de saudades. Já Alec transformou-se em um garoto estranhamente tímido, que fora surpreendido pelo abraço espontâneo e efusivo de Bella, para depois se deixar ficar primeiro, vermelho e, depois roxo. Mas a maior surpresa que Isabella poderia receber foi quando já no final da festa, ela foi levada pelo casal Swan até ao escritório e comunicada de forma um tanto acanhada por um Charlie completamente sem jeito e uma Rennee emocionada da intenção deles em adotá-la!

_Vocês querem me adotar? É isto?

Charlie limpou sua garganta antes de continuar a dizer, ele já vira este processo tantas e tantas vezes, mas nunca imaginou-se passando por isto e, receava que a jovem não quisesse, afinal, ser uma Swan, visto que eles não eram ricos ou influentes e ela jamais sairia daquela cidade ou arredores.

_Bem, se você não quiser, nós vamos continuar a amá-la e você poderá ficar conosco somente até os dezoito anos! – Ele fora pego completamente de surpresa ao sentir os braços da jovem ao seu redor e seu choro, que a principio ele não entendeu muito bem. Mas quando ela lhes falou com a voz embargada de emoção que não haveria pais melhores em todo o universo, ele viu as suas próprias caindo de seus olhos e não precisou de mais explicações.

Isabella agora podia dizer que tinha nome e sobrenome, ela agora passou a chamar-se Isabella Marie (homenagem a mãe de Charlie) Swan e, assinava este nome com muito orgulho! Depois eles a enviaram para fazer alguns cursos no centro da cidade, onde envolvia etiqueta, recepção e administração de um escritório, Charlie e Rennee diziam que teriam que deixar seu legado para alguém afinal das contas. Mas que ela tinha toda a liberdade de escolher a profissão que bem entendesse. Isabella em seu intimo, jamais iria decepcionar ou magoar seus pais, então ela fazia todos os cursos com muita dedicação e esforçava-se na escola secundária também! Ela queria trazer orgulho para Charlie e Rennee, que tanto deram para ela, sem nada cobrar em troca. Depois, Isabella descobriu que poderia ainda trabalhar meio período, para guarda dinheiro para a sua universidade, ela sabia que Charlie e Renne não tinham recursos, mas conseguiram para ela uma bolsa de estudos na melhor universidade do país.

_Isabella, na verdade, foi você que conseguiu esta bolsa, com seu excelente boletim!

_Obrigada! Vou deixa-los orgulhosos!

_Já somos meu bem!

Agora Isabella era uma jovem de dezessete anos e trabalhava meio período no único restaurante da cidade onde morava. O ano letivo chegava ao final e ela já tinha uma somatória razoável de dinheiro para seu primeiro ano na universidade, que cursaria no próximo ano. Mas ela deveria arranjar outro emprego se não desejasse que seu dinheiro acabasse rápido. Ela se encontrava no banheiro feminino, trancada dentro de um dos cubículos, pensando em como seria a sua vida longe do casarão azul e branco e, principalmente pensando em Charlie e Rennee. A bituca do cigarro quase queimara seus dedos, um vicio que ela adquirira longe das vistas de seus pais amorosos.

_Ai, porra!

Ela se levantou rapidamente e a jogou na privada dando descarga, depois olhou para o teto, pensando que deveria sair logo daquele banheiro que estava com o cheiro do cigarro que fumara, por todo o ar.

_Somente eu consigo estas coisas! – Foi o que ela disse para si mesma, ao pensar que se a Sra. Malory entrasse naquele banheiro e a pegasse fumando, iria falar até o Reveillon! Quase pronta para sair, ela percebeu que não se encontrava mais sozinha, quando alguém entrou chorando baixinho no banheiro. A pessoa fez com que Isabella voltasse a sentar na tampa da privada, permanecendo escondida dentro do cubículo. O som da porta do cubículo ao lado batendo fez Isabella estremecer, ela por um momento ficou sem saber o que fazer.

O treinamento que ela havia recebido do administrador do restaurante dizia que os empregados, e ela estava inclusa, mesmo trabalhando apenas quatro horas em dias alternados, que a descrição estava acima de tudo e, que somente deveriam se fazer notar se percebessem algum cliente passando mal! Isabella abaixou um pé da privada onde estava sentada em forma de "buda" e colocou a mão no trinco da porta, decidida a sair daquele banheiro, quando a pessoa do cubículo ao lado saiu primeiro. Ela voltou para a sua posição e resolveu esperar a menina, que agora estava na pia lavando o rosto, ir-se embora!

Mas as coisas se complicavam mais e mais, pois entrou no banheiro outra menina. Isabella viu ainda, pela frestinha, que elas usavam um uniforme horrível, verde e branco. Ela logo associou a reserva que uma escola importante de Londres havia feito no restaurante para aquele dia. Era um internato de moças, das famílias mais conceituadas e, podres de ricas. Agora é que Isabella não iria sair mesmo do cubículo, com seu uniforme simples do restaurante, pois sabia que estava usando o banheiro social, o que era errado!

Ela teria que esperar e não sabia por quanto tempo, mas foi a conversa que começou a desenrolar do lado de fora do cubículo que a tirou dos pensamentos, sobre a encrenca que havia se metido.

_Alice, você tem que aprender de uma vez por todas a saber qual é o seu devido lugar! – A voz da pessoa que falava fez o estomago de Isabella revirar, mas o nome que ela pronunciou deu-lhe um saudosismo que a muito não sentia!

_Não faço idéia do que você está dizendo Rochelle, com licença vou voltar para a mesa!

_Sim, sim! E, se sentir-se melhor, pode tomar o lugar daquela garçonete ridícula que nos atendeu! Pelos Céus Alice! Você foi adotada pelos Cullens, se dê ao respeito e haja como uma menina da alta sociedade de uma vez por todas! Sabemos que você não vem de berço nobre, mas se não se esforça será sempre uma ninguém!

Isabella soube de quem estava falando e seu sangue ferveu na mesma hora. Ela ainda ouviu alguém soluçando.

_Viu, por qualquer coisa você chora! Não é mais um bebê abandonado! Agradeça o privilégio que a vida lhe concedeu e enxugue estas lágrimas, elas me irritam!

_Eu não entendo por que você sempre me persegue, nunca lhe fiz nada!

_Coitadinha! Alguém tem que lembrá-la qual é o seu lugar! Você pode ter sido adotada por uma das famílias mais ricas de toda a Londres, mas ainda é uma ninguém, sem berço, sem porte e sem modos!

Isabella já não se agüentando mais, saiu do cubículo enfurecida e, olhou direto para a voz enfadonha da tal Rochelle. Ela falava pelo nariz, como alguém que vê em tudo a chatice e perca de tempo, sem qualquer emoção e completamente desdenhosa!

_Ora, mas vejam que buraco viemos parar! Até os empregados usam o mesmo banheiro que os clientes!

_Isto por que temos bunda e vagina igual a vocês! E, o que sai por elas é igual para todo mundo! – Isabella falou aquelas palavras por entre os seus dentes, encarando Rochelle bem em seus olhos violetas. Ela não percebeu o susto que Alice levara ao vê-la saindo como uma tempestade enfurecida do cubículo e se prostrando bem a sua frente!

_Quem lhe deu o direito de me dirigir a palavra serviçal! – Rochelle havia pronunciado, soletrando, a última palavra, Isabella achou que aquela menina adorava o som de sua voz irritante!

_O banheiro em que você pisa, caca de gente! Escuta aqui, não sou a sua empregada, tão pouco nada sua para ficar ouvindo os seus desaforos! Então, estou lhe avisando para não abrir mais a sua boca, senão eu a faço fechar e não vai gostar do meu método!

_Vou imediatamente falar com a gerencia!Será posta no olho da rua que é o seu lugar! Venha Alice!

Rochelle que era muito alta, até mesmo do que Isabella, passou com o nariz empinado e antes de abrir a porta olhou para a pequena Alice que olhava de modo triste para Isabella.

_Pelo o que vejo, você realmente prefere a companhia dos serviçais, falo com o gerente para ele lhe dar o avental desta ai, assim que ela for posta na rua! – Mal ela havia acabado de pronunciar estas palavras um soco de Isabella a fez tremer e cair no chão. Seu nariz empinado espirrou sangue em seu terninho verde, Rochelle imediatamente levou sua mão ao nariz e sentiu-se sendo pega pelos colarinhos e a voz raivosa de Isabella, a impediu de pronunciar a sua, pois deu-lhe um medo atroz!

_Se você for inteligente, vai dizer que seu nariz repentinamente começou a sangrar, do contrario eu posso providenciar para que seu pai gaste uma soma indecente de dinheiro para consertarem sua cara fedorenta! E quanto a me mandarem embora, fique sabendo que hoje é meu último dia aqui, ou seja, eu não tenho nada a perder! E você?

Rochelle passou primeiro a balançar a sua cabeça em forma afirmativa e depois negativa, o que causou um riso sarcástico em Isabella.

_Será que terei que dar-lhe outro soco para seus parafusos voltarem a funcionar? – Mas a voz de Alice a fez voltar-se para trás, Isabella a viu ali parada com seu uniforme da escola só de meninas. Ela na crescera muito, ainda era baixinha, mas ficara linda! Isabella desconfiou que Rochelle tinha inveja dela por causa da beleza e por isto a perseguia.

_Vejam só! Você acaba de ser salva por quem estava desprezando! Vê se lambe o chão onde ela pisa, pois foi ela quem impediu você de passar por uma cirurgia corretiva!

Isabella largou Rochelle como se larga um saco de batatas no chão, a pulando e abrindo a porta para ganhar a rua. Antes, ela passou no vestiário trocando de roupas, pegou sua mochila com seu ordenado da quinzena e deu adeus ao restaurante.


	4. Chapter 4

Amigas

Capitulo4

O prédio era enorme, quadrado e cinza. Na frente estava escrito dormitório feminino bloco D12. Isabella olhou para o papel em sua mão e não teve dúvidas de onde seria a sua casa pelos próximos anos. Ela suspirou e pegou sua mochila e duas malas, seus únicos pertences e subiu os degraus da escada curta, abrindo a porta de vidro e entrando.

Tudo estava silencioso e deserto, ela subiu com extrema agilidade, pulando os degraus da escada que ligava o térreo aos andares superiores. O prédio era composto por três andares, alias todos os prédios de cada bloco da ala feminina. O andar de Isabella era o segundo, seu quarto seria o 8b, em cada andar havia cinco apartamentos. Até onde Isabella sabia, ela estaria dividindo o dela com outra garota, que estaria chegando na próxima semana, assim como, todos os outros estudantes do campus da universidade. O fato de Isabella se acomodar primeiro, foi o fato de haver conseguido um "bico" na festa que os magistrados faziam antes de se iniciar o ano letivo!

Ela teve muito trabalho para conseguir este extra, visto que não era a única estudante bolsista e carente da universidade e, aproveitou para solicitar sua liberação para se acomodar antes das turmas chegarem. Não houve problemas quanto a isto, visto que já existia histórico como o dela, por parte de outros estudantes!

Assim que ela abriu a porta, depositou as suas poucas malas no chão da pequena sala, o pequeno apartamento era composto de um quarto, que ela deveria dividir com a sua futura colega, um banheiro e cozinha que era ao mesmo tempo a sala, dividida por um balcão. Isabella simplesmente amou! Ela percorreu lentamente a sala, sentou-se no pequeno e duro sofá e o achou confortável e bonito, principalmente, a estampa toda xadrez! Depois, foi até a janela que dava de frente para outro dormitório e tocou a cortina de renda amarela. Sorrindo ela correu e pulou em cima do balcão da cozinha, saltando para dentro de seu espaço limitado. Lá, havia um pequeno fogão, uma pia com armário embutido e o armário de parede, já com todos os utensílios!

_Minha primeira casa! – Ela não se importava se teria que dividi-la daqui a alguns dias com uma completa estranha, pois em toda a sua vida havia aprendido a lidar com o indefinido. Ainda sem perder o sorriso, ela foi até o banheiro minúsculo, com uma cortina com estampa de peixinhos azuis, horrível por sinal, que delimitava a área do chuveiro, da privada e da pia. O quarto ficou por último, seu instinto competitivo a fez ficar com a cama próxima a janela, mas não antes de experimentar os colchões e depois efetuar uma troca inteligente de cama! Por sorte o quarto não era assim tão pequeno e tinha dois guarda-roupas, de novo, Isabella escolheu o que apresentava melhor estado e guardou rapidamente seus pertences.

_Lar doce lar! – Em seguida ela olhou para o pequeno relógio de pulso com despertador interno, presente que Rennee lhe dera, antes de pegar o trem e, partir para a sua vida de estudante universitária pobre. Se dirigiu até a cozinha do prédio principal, lá havia uma salão de eventos e tudo estava sendo preparado para a festa que haveria daqui a dois dias. Era essencial que os estudantes que arranjaram trabalho no restaurante do campus, comparecessem alguns dias antes, para pegar os uniformes, horários e serem treinados.

Isabella portando suas credenciais de auxiliar se dirigiu toda satisfeita até ao escritório do prédio principal, lá foi orientada a seguir até a cozinha e falar com a chefe Srta. Maxmorph. Era uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos, e larga em todos os lados, mas seu tamanho não denunciava a agilidade de seus movimentos que surpreendia e muito.

_O querida, irá ficar ai parada com cara de idiota ou vai me ajudar com estas tralhas? – Com as faces coradas e voz calorosa a Srta. Maxmorph estava sabatinando Isabella no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, que acabara tão rápido quanto a mesma poderia desejar. Ela de posse de seu uniforme e alguns manuais de regras e conduta, se dirigiu de volta ao seu dormitório feliz da vida e, com um sanduíche de presunto e queijo, tudo embaixo de seus braços, Isabella estava feliz e cheia de planos para a sua vida dura que se iniciaria naquele campus todos os dias a partir das cinco horas da manhã!

Isabella se olhou no espelho do vestiário feminino do restaurante principal, ajustando-o em seu corpo, ele precisava ser apertado, serviço este, que ela faria a noite, no aconchego de sua cama. Depois, amarrou seus tênis brancos e se dirigiu até o chefe dos garçons para pegar seu itinerário de serviço.

Ela já havia decorado todo o manual e sabia que deveria ser discreta, melhor dizendo, invisível e eficiente! Com uma bandeja de taças ela se dirigiu ao salão principal e a colocou em uma mesa posta perto da saída dos garçons que iriam circular com os champangnes! Depois passou de mesa em mesa esticando uma toalha ou outra e retirando taças e copos vazios, tudo com a máxima descrição possível!

Carregada com uma bandeja cheia de taças e copos sujos ela se dirigiu até a área de serviço, quando fora interpelada por um rapaz alto, de olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelos loiros tão arrumadinhos, que até parecia que a mãe dele havia lambido!

_Você deve ser a nova estudante que estará prestando serviços para nós! – para nós, foi o que ficou gravado na mente de Bella, e ela se perguntou quem deveria ser o "janota" arrumadinho. Com olhos curiosos ela o percorreu de cima a baixo e não viu nenhum crachá de identificação o que só aumentou a sua curiosidade, mas preferiu não se manifestar ainda!

_Pelo o seu olhar, percebo que esta curiosa para saber quem sou! – O próximo olhar de Bella foi de pouco caso, ela pensou que o "janota" já começava a irritá-la e algo nela começou a sinalizar perigo, para ele!

_Meu nome é Mike Newton, meu tio é o magistrado superintendente deste campus! Eu estou no segundo ano de administração e seguirei os passos de minha família, assumindo a administração de toda esta universidade assim que titio se aposentar! Eles confiam tanto no meu talento natural que já me entregaram a administração deste prédio e dos dormitórios masculinos! – Enquanto o rapaz se pavoneava de seus talentos ridículos e de sua influencia familiar, Isabella não conteve um bocejo involuntário, ela abriu com gosto sua boca e de seus olhos pingaram lágrimas de sonolência! O cara era mais chato do que tudo!

_Vejo que esta cansada, presumo que deve ter ser levantando muito cedo, por certo!

_Sim às cinco da manhã!

_Então Srta... – Ele se aproximou e de um modo atrevido pegando em seu crachá que estava pendurado próximo ao seu seio esquerdo, roçando seus dedos muito compridos neles. _ Srta Swan, seria prudente ficar acordada no exercício de suas atividades e nunca se esquecer de quem realmente é importante para sua vida ser mais fácil neste campus, nunca se esqueça do meu nome!

Após dizer estas palavras Mike Newton se vira e segue para o centro do salão já lotado de engravatados com suas caras "empalhadas" e azedas! Isabella revirou seus olhos e reprimiu um palavrão dentro de seus dentes, antes de se virar de forma abrupta com a bandeja ainda em suas mãos e passar feito um furacão pela porta de vai e vem e esbarrar em alguém alto! A bandeja por pouco não foi ao chão, Isabella com ótimo senso de equilíbrio a dominou mas, não conseguiu evitar que algumas taças viesse ao chão. O som do fino cristal se espatifando, retumbou nos ouvidos dela e o rosto de Mike Newton lhe figurou nas idéias.

_Isto era tudo o que eu precisava para fechar a minha noite perfeita!

_Ainda bem que a sua noite esta perfeita, meu bem! – A voz era aveludada e gostosa de ouvir, Isabella ergueu seus olhos, ela tinha certeza que a palavra homicídio brilhava nele, quando se deparou com um par de olhos verdes brilhantes e divertidos.

_Nossa! Até parece que vai cometer um assassinato menina! Que olhar é este? – O estranho falou quase rindo, Isabella sentiu o cheiro de bebida, ele com certeza já estava alto e achou pouco conveniente matar um playboy, metido a engraçadinho e bêbado! Ela colocou a bandeja com os copos e taças que sobraram inteiros sobre a mesa e se abaixou para pegar os cacos quebrados no chão. Foi quando a mão grande e forte do estranho segurou a sua repentinamente a impedindo de executar sua tarefa!

_O que pensa que está fazendo? – Aquelas palavras saindo da boca do estranho soavam mais como um aviso do que como uma pergunta!

_Eu é quem pergunto? E digo mais, quem lhe deu o direito de me tocar e de estar aqui atrapalhando a minha vida? – Ela levantou de um ímpeto, determinada a encarar aquele homem alto, mas sua cabeça bateu na do estranho e ela sentiu-se ficar zonza, teve que fechar seus olhos e esperar a vertigem passar, quando sentiu mãos fortes a pegando no colo!

_Puta que te pariu! Eu juro que vou te matar! Me coloca no chão agora! – Ela tentou abrir seus olhos mas suas têmporas doeram terrivelmente e um enjôo tomou conta dela, preferindo assim ficar em silêncio respirando pausadamente até a sensação ruim passar! Depois Isabella sentiu ainda o ar gelado em seu rosto e os pelos de suas pernas se arrepiaram diante do frio, ela se encolheu no colo do estranho permanecendo com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Algo escorria pelo seu rosto, chegando até seus lábios, Bella sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue e descobriu o motivo de seu estomago ter revirado!

_Estou sangrando! – Sua voz saiu como um lamento, ela tentou abrir seus olhos e tudo voltou a girar pior do que antes.

_Continue com seus olhos fechados, estamos indo para a enfermaria! – A voz do estranho estava autoritária, mas baixa e afetuosa.

_E não haverá nenhuma testemunha do meu assassinato! Coloque-me do chão e me deixe morrer aqui mesmo, não confio em você! – O homem riu divertido da objeção de Isabella. Depois ela ouviu ele dando um pontapé em alguma coisa para logo depois ser colocada em algo macio e empurrada a ficar deitada por mãos autoritária!

_Fique deitada, vamos cuidar deste ferimento! Santo Deus, como você é azarada! – Isabella se indignou diante de tal afirmação e suas pernas espernearam, ela tentava se ergue a todo o custo, mas a mão do estranho em seu ombro e a tontura não a deixaram.

_Eu tinha toda a sorte do mundo até esbarrar com você, seu almofadinha da vida mansa! Você não satisfeito em quebrar aquelas porcarias de taças, que com certeza custam mais caro do que o meu salário, ainda tentou me matar me dando uma cabeçada! – Agora ela conseguia ficar com seus olhos abertos, ela viu o estranho com o rosto tão perto dela que estava ficando bêbada com o seu bafo! Ele olhava com atenção para o ferimento em sua cabeça e de repente ele colocou um algodão gelado em sua ferida o que a fez gritar pela dor e arrepio devido ao frio.

_Deixa de ser escandalosa mulher! É somente algodão com água! Estou limpando o ferimento de sua cabeça e tentando estancar este sangue!

_Você quer me matar, me esquartejar e enterrar meus restos no gramado do campus! – Ela gritava aquelas palavras cheia de ódio!

_É louca por certo! Não sabia que os reitores permitiam a contratação de deficientes mentais! – Isabella tomada de um ódio mortal sentou-se na cama, seu nariz encostou no nariz do estranho, seus olhos se fitaram em um ódio mortal.

_Se eu sou doente mental, você não passa de um psicopata endinheirado que passa seu tempo livre molestando pessoas indefesas, mas vou lhe avisando que comigo vai ser difícil, muito difícil!

_Cala a droga desta boca! Eu só quero cuidar do teu ferimento, porra!

_E quem é você? O Dr. Frankstein?

_Estou estagiando no campus, me formo em breve e...?

_Não pedi o teu curriculum, sai de cima de mim agora! – Ele se levantou, mas antes deu o chumaço de algodão para ela e saiu pisando duro pela porta da enfermaria. Isabella levantou-se também, agora sentindo-se senhora de seus atos e se dirigiu até o espelho, ela mesma limpou o ferimento e depois ficou pressionando o algodão até o sangue estancar. Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e percebeu que ainda faltava muito para o final de seu expediente. Voltou para o vestiário feminino do restaurante, no prédio principal, para trocar a parte de cima de seu uniforme, depois voltou ao trabalho, rezando para que os demônios a tivessem esquecido!


	5. Chapter 5

Amigas

Capitulo5

Eram quase três horas da manhã e uma Isabella cansada e moída se dirigia a passos lentos pelo gramado do campus até o seu dormitório. Ela levava um saco com pães e alguns frios que iria servir como café da manhã quando ela acordasse sabe-se que horas? Quase perto do seu prédio, que era um pouco mais afastado dos outros, ela ouviu o som de uma risada estranha. Isabella nunca fora uma garota medrosa e procurou por um pedaço de pau e foi ao encontro de quem ria naquela hora da manhã.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontra o estranho que tentou cuidar de seu ferimento caído atrás do prédio de seu dormitório, ele estava realmente bêbado e mal conseguia se firmar em pé! A primeira coisa que passou em sua mente foi que ele se danasse e marchou decidida para a porta da frente de seu prédio, mas assim que colocou a mão no bolso de sua roupa para pegar a chave, ela lembrou do estranho e percebeu que a noite estava muito gelada. Ela sabia que havia pegado pesado com ele, que tudo não passara de um infeliz incidente e lembrou-se que ele tentou realmente ajudá-la com o ferimento.

Isabella voltou, xingando a si mesma, e foi para trás do prédio em busca do estranho que estava caído no chão, já úmido pela temperatura da madrugada. Ela se agachou e tocou em seu rosto, ele murmurou algo sem nexo, ela teve trabalho para fazê-lo erguer-se do chão.

_Vamos! Ajude, levante-se!

_Olha, se não é a dona encrenca em pessoa! – a voz pastosa do estranho vibrou em seus ouvidos. Isabella estava penando para equilibrar o estranho e, assim que eles tentaram andar foram os dois ao chão, mas o estranho a agarrou a trazendo para si. Isabella caiu por cima dele e percebeu que o homem era forte e atlético.

_Escuta aqui imbecil, estou tentando te ajudar, então ajude a si mesmo ficando em pé!

_Como você pretende me matar minha Valquíria? – O homem além de bêbedo estava louco!

_**De raiva! Levanta!** – Se erguendo ela pegou na mão enorme dele o trazendo para si. O estranho ergueu-se com estrema facilidade para espanto de Isabella, os dois ficaram tão juntos que parecia que estavam se abraçando!

_Já sei, você vai se aproveitar de minha bebedeira e me estuprar! – Isabella não conseguiu deixar de rir gostoso diante da acusação estapafúrdia do bêbado!

_Meu gosto é refinado, não como qualquer coisa e tão pouco experimento de bêbados que não conseguem achar seu próprio pinto dentro de suas cuecas, mas eu vou colocá-lo em baixo de uma ducha gelada!

_Mas está frio!

_Problema seu! Quem mandou beber feito um gambá! Vamos! Que EU estou congelando aqui!

Subir os degraus da escada até seu apartamento foi outra odisséia e Isabella agradeceu aos céus de somente ela esta morando esta semana no prédio, eles caíram pelo menos umas duas vezes, mas o que mais a irritava eram as piadinhas sem graça dele!

_Ainda estou em dúvidas se você vai me comer ou vai me matar!

_Já lhe dize que tenho bom gosto! É você é horrível!

_Horrível? Ninguém nunca me disse que eu sou horrível antes!

_Coitado, acabei com a sua estima? – Isabella conseguiu chegar em frente a porta de seu quarto e abriu a porta, depois ela empurrou o homem que rodopiou na sala pequena, que ficara ainda menor com a sua presença desengonçada. Ela entrou rapidamente e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas antes ainda, olhou para o corredor para ter a certeza de estarem sozinhos!

Quando ela se voltou, gritou de espanto, pois o estranho estava bem em cima dela, com os olhos caídos devido à bebida.

_Tem cerveja aqui?

_Não! E chega de bebidas para você hoje, agora venha! – ela o pegou pela mão se dirigindo até o banheiro minúsculo. Em frente a porta, ela ordenou que o estranho tirasse as roupas.

_Eu sabia, você quer me comer! É uma bruxa do sexo e vai me estuprar!

_Cale essa boca! Primeiro, somente mulheres são estupradas, segundo não me irrita senão eu te jogo pela janela! Agora tira a droga da roupa, você vai tomar um banho! – Depois ela se dirigiu a pequena cozinha e colocou água para aquecer no micro-ondas, ela iria fazer um café amargo e torcer para que o homem fosse embora logo!

Quando ela se virou quase desmaia, a sua frente estava um deus Apolo! Ele era alto, com músculos bem definidos, barriga lisinha com as ondulações de quem era praticante de esporte e o melhor, suas coxas musculosas e peludas se movimentavam para perto de Isabella que se encostou no armário da cozinha arfando com a mão no peito!

_Onde fica o banheiro? – ele perguntou completamente alheio de sua nudez e beleza. Os olhos de Isabella não conseguiam desviar do sexo do estranho e sua voz ficou presa na garganta.

_Você vai me comer agora? – a pergunta soou infantil e permitiu que Isabella retomasse sua voz!

_Pelo amor de Deus! Você não pode ficar andando nu assim pela casa dos outros!

_Eu não achei o banheiro! – ele praticamente choramingou.

_Como não? Eu te deixei de frente para a porta aberta! – Isabella apontou para a porta do banheiro, o estranho acompanhou seu dedo e um brilho de reconhecimento passou em seu olhar.

_Mas ali é a área de serviço! – Ela se irritou e passou pelo estranho, seu braço roçou no dela e ela sentiu um formigamento estranho!

_Entra agora aqui e tome um banho bem gelado, e por favor não destrua o meu banheiro!

O homem voltou-se andando de um modo, um tanto sensual demais para os sentidos da pobre Isabella, que desviou seu olhar a muito custo. Ele ainda perguntou se ali era mesmo o banheiro, pois era muito pequeno, colocando o rosto dentro do pequeno cômodo, onde foi empurrado por uma Isabella completamente desesperada que fechou a porta em seguida!

Depois com o coração aos pulos ela voltou para a cozinha e preparou-lhe o café amargo, deixando a xícara em cima do balcão. Esgotada ela se dirigiu para o seu quarto e deixou o estranho com a sua própria sorte. Lentamente ela tirou suas roupas e colocou uma camiseta folgada indo para cama e se enrolando em suas cobertas. Isabella sentia cada músculo gritando de dor em seu corpo, mas não demorou a pegar no sono devido ao cansaço.

O resto da noite passou rápido demais e Bella acordou com um peso sobre sua cintura e um rosto enfiado no seu cangote. Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente, o dia estava claro e ela não tinha idéia de que horas eram. Mas, assim que virou seus olhos, ela se deparou com aqueles cabelos acobreados e gritou!

_Que porra é esta? O que você está fazendo deitado na minha cama?

_.! Eu já dormir com mulheres menos reclamonas! Dá para falar mais baixo, minha cabeça ta explodindo! – ele falou ainda com o rosto enfiado no vão do seu pescoço, seu hálito quente fez Isabella ter certeza absoluta de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, ou seja, um verdadeiro pesadelo!

Isabella estava agitada e tentou se desvencilhar do braço pesado, ele que acordava com toda aquela agitação, ao invés de soltá-la a segurou com mais firmeza, o que gerou uma confusão de braços e pernas e grunhidos. Sem saberem como, eles acabaram se embolando na cama estreita e caindo dela, com Isabella por cima dele. Não demorou muito para Bella dar um salto mais perfeito do que de uma ginasta profissional ao sentir a ereção dele bem no meio de suas pernas.

Palavrões dos mais variados níveis saíram de sua boca, assim que ela se pôs em pé e viu estarrecida o estranho, que passara a noite, na mesma cama que ela, erguendo-se completamente nu! De boca aberta e sem conseguir se conter, ela observou em detalhes todos os músculo do corpo dele se tencionando com os movimentos simples, de quem se espreguiçava. O estranho agora estava em pé ao lado da cama. Isabella olhava para seu perfil e, engoliu em seco, ao ver seu pênis enorme e ereto. Depois a muito custo, ela voltou seu olhar para o rosto dele, sua aparência era de quem acordava de mau humor, ela ainda o viu passando suas mãos enormes pelos os seus cabelos, que ela sabia o quanto eram macios e, olhar para ela com aquele olhar de interrogação!

O silêncio predominava no quarto, apenas o som do coração dela que batia desenfreado dizia que aquilo não era um sonho. Depois, ele olhou ao redor com má vontade, abaixando suas vistas para o seu membro duro e, com uma das mãos, ele o friccionou de modo que a cabeça do pênis saltasse vermelha e saliente com um pingo saindo de seu orifício. Bella acompanhou a tudo como que hipnotizada, o estranho mexeu em seu pênis, como quem acabara de levantar-se da cama e se dirigindo ao banheiro, dá uma coçada na bunda. Mas não na bunda que ele havia colocado a mão!

Isabella sentiu uma sensação latejante bem no centro de sua intimidade vendo aquela cena tão inusitada, para em seguida sentir uma dor no bico de seus seios. Ela abraçou a si mesma em proteção contra a onda de sensações estranhas que estavam acontecendo com seu corpo. E chegou a conclusão de que ele não tinha qualquer pudor! Agia como se eles fossem íntimos, mas eles nem se conheciam!

Depois o estranho limpou a sua garganta e se virando de frente para ela, que imediatamente fechou seus olhos virando o seu rosto de lado.

_O quê? – A voz grossa e veluda preencheu todo o aposento, a fazendo vibrar! A pergunta demonstrava seu espanto!

_Sai agora da minha casa, seu tarado! – Ela falou estas palavras com os olhos fechados, havia uma diferença bem grande em vê-lo se tocando, tão a vontade e, depois olhar em seus olhos!

_Eu não sou tarado! Me soa até estranho ouvir isto de você que passou a noite comigo! – havia indignação em sua voz, para espanto de Bella.

_Nós não dormimos juntos! – ela gritou-lhe estas palavras para depois perceber a incoerência das mesmas.

_Bem, eu acordei abraçado com você e pelado! –ele editava a evidência dos fatos, para a completa irritação dela.

_Eu sei! – ela disse as palavras com as duas mãos na frente de seu rosto, mais parecia que queria se expressar por mímica! _Você, você é um idiota completo saiba?

_Devo ser mesmo, pois é a primeira vez que passo a noite com uma garota que acorda completamente irritada ao meu lado! Acho que foi a bebedeira de ontem!

_Isso!Isso! – Isabella passou a gritar estas palavras apontando para o estranho com seus dedos indicadores. Ele a olhou, primeiro achando que ela era a garota mais estranha com quem já passara uma noite, para depois se apiedar da pobre coitada!

_Você bebeu feito um porco e caiu do lado de fora do meu prédio, eu tive o maior trabalho para trazê-lo para dentro e fazê-lo tomar um banho gelado! – ela agora explicava olhando para as suas próprias mãos.

_Depois eu vim deitar achando que você tivesse pego o caminho da rua! - Ela ergueu seus olhos para ele completamente desvairada, antes de praticamente gritar:

_Mas hoje eu acordo com você na minha cama nu e de pinto duro! – ela finalizou apontando para o sexo do rapaz que ainda se encontrava armado. Ele parecia começar a tomar consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo e timidamente pegou o lençol da cama enrolando em sua cintura. Infelizmente o lençol não escondia a sua ereção que agora chamava muito mais a atenção embaixo do branco do lençol!

_Hã, bem você deve saber, que nós homens acordamos assim pela manhã! – ele falou agora meio sem jeito e desviando seu olhar que parecia estar interagido por completo de todo aquele equivoco.

_Não! Eu não sei! Eu quero que saia do meu quarto e da minha casa, agora! Antes que eu perca a minha cabeça e te mate!

Isabella viu quando o estranho se esgueirou assustado até a porta do quarto saindo sem lhe dar as costas, ela bateu a porta e gritou de ódio, todo o seu corpo tremia e seu coração esta descompassado. Ela correu para a cama e pegando as cobertas, se enrolou nelas e cobriu a sua cabeça desejando que este dia fosse apagado de sua vida!

O estranho saiu do quarto de Isabella com a impressão de que se ele não fosse ágil o suficiente aquela garota iria matá-lo e, com toda a razão! Sua cabeça doía como se uma manada de elefantes estivesse bailando dentro dela. Suas roupas estavam em cima de um sofá pequeno, com uma horrível estampa xadrez e encardido. Ele se abaixou, xingando todos os demônios, pois sentiu uma fincada profunda nas têmporas e pegando suas roupas as levou até o balcão da cozinha pequena, aliás toda aquela casa mais parecia uma casa de bonecas, igual as que sua irmã costumava ganhar.

Ele tentou vestir-se o mais rápido que lhe era possível, antes que a louca que gritava trancada dentro do quarto resolvesse sair e o matar a gritos ou com o cutelo daquela cozinha de bonecas. Ele se sentia em uma cena de um filme de terror que havia assistido a muito tempo atrás, a única diferença era que ele havia bebido tanto, que não poderia dizer ao certo se havia sido trazido ou não a força para dentro desta caixa de sapatos!

Assim que ele acabou de se vestir, viu uma xícara de café frio sobre o balcão e o instinto falou-lhe mais alto, ele a pegou a bebendo em seguida.

_Deus! Horrível!

De fato! Pois o café além de frio estava amargo, mas a bebida ingrata lhe deu uma claridade nas idéias, ele saiu pela porta da frente com a xícara em suas mãos, descendo as escadas escuras e estreitas daquele prédio. Do lado de fora percebeu que ainda estava no campus da universidade e olhou para o lado externo do prédio pequeno que havia acabado de sair. Nunca estivera deste lado antes e, ele era conhecedor de quase todos os prédios femininos deste campus. Caminhou apressado pelo gramado, além do zelador e um funcionário ali e outro aqui, o local estava completamente deserto.

Levou cerca de quase vinte minutos para chegar até o estacionamento, assim que entrou em seu carro, o único naquele lugar, colocou a xícara de café gelado em cima do painel do carro e meteu as suas mãos nos bolsos a procura das chaves do carro. As achando, deu imediatamente a partida no veículo, mas antes pegou a xícara para colocá-la no porta copos, quando leu o que estava escrito em letras vermelhas e garrafais: Lar Coração de Mãe.

_Só se for o lar do capeta! – xingando ele saiu do estacionamento em direção ao seu apartamento que ficava a poucas quadras dali. Em um prédio de classe média alta. Não era exatamente o seu perfil de vida, mas como estudante, ele tinha que se sujeitar com a modéstia e já fora um custo convencer seu pai a deixá-lo morar fora do campus nestes três anos em que cursava medicina. Mas a sua vida iria mudar após tanto tempo, ele deveria se mudar para um dos apartamentos do campus, pois sua irmã estaria ingressando na mesma universidade, cursando historia contemporânea da moda e, ele deveria estar lá para pagea-la!

A sua memória voltava aos pouco e ele começou a se lembrar os motivos de sua bebedeira da noite anterior. Antes de se dirigir até a festa da reitoria ele tivera uma discussão acalorada com a sua família.

Assim que entrou em seu apartamento, portanto a xícara com o horrível café, ele deu de cara com seu colega Jacob que estava saindo, enquanto ele estava chegando.

_Hey! Bom dia, pelo visto a noite foi péssima!

_Hey Jake! Tá assim tão na cara?

_A tua cara continua a mesma, feia como o diabo, mas se a tua noite fosse boa mesma, não estaria entrando em casa com esta xícara nas mãos!

Ele olhou para a xícara e ficou sem entender! Sua cara de interrogação foi o suficiente para seu amigo gargalhar e explicar que uma noitada com mulheres, não lhe renderia café na xícara da vovó! Ele tornou a olhar para a xícara e se lembrou de sua dona, ela era estranha, mas estava longe de ser velha ou recatada, pelo contrário tinha um vocabulário impressionante de xingamentos, muitos dos quais ele próprio desconhecia!

_Então você está mais canalha do que eu imaginava, saindo com garotas de respeito! Do contrário aonde conseguiria está xícara onde se lê Lar Coração de Mãe, cara isto me lembra minha avó e seus bolinhos de chuva! – desta vez foi a vez dele rir, mas sua cabeça doeu no mesmo instante o fazendo se lembrar de sua bebedeira.

_Jake, não faço idéia de como fui parar naquele apartamento que mais parecia uns dos brinquedos de Alice! Olha nem sei como falar, mas acordei hoje ao lado da garota mais estranha que eu já conheci na vida!

_A bebedeira foi das boas, cara!

_Das piores! Que merda cara, primeiro eu consegui arranjar a maior briga com meu pai, depois me estranhei com a minha irmã, daí as coisas se complicaram com Tânia e por último acordo em uma caixa de sapatos abraçado a menina mais desbocada do mundo! Sério, a garota tem um repertório e tanto!

_E como você conheceu esta doida?

_Boa pergunta! O que eu sei era o que ela falava feito uma louca, que eu bebi feito um porco, ela me levou para a casa dela e me deu um banho gelado! Quem leva um completo desconhecido e bêbado para dentro de sua casa e deixa o cara usar seu banheiro e depois dormir em sua cama? Quem?

Jacob gargalhava tanto que começou a sair lagrimas de seus olhos!

_Olha até hoje eu não sei o que a mulherada viu nesta tua cara lambida Edward! Mas foi ela a responsável por cuidar de você em uma noite de frio, feito um carente desabrigado! Você está inteiro cara? Tem certeza?

_Vai a merda Jacob! Estou falando sério cara, a garota é muito estranha!

_Ela é bonita pelo menos!

_Sei lá! Não reparei direito, acordei com a cabeça pesada, a louca gritando, me chamando de tarado! Tarado, cara, eu nunca precisei em toda a minha vida correr atrás de mulheres! E de repente a garota aponta para mim e chama de tarado, só por que eu estava pelado, mas porra, a gente dormiu juntos! Vai entender as mulheres!

_Edward, não vou me especializar em psicologia, pede uma ajuda para Tânia, ela vai adorar te ajudar! – Jacob falara isto com um sentido duplo e Edward se arrepiou ao se lembrar de sua última conversa com Tânia Denali!

_Quero distância de Tânia o máximo que eu conseguir também!

_Tá velho, vou nessa, tenho que pegar meus prontuários hoje, para ver em que seção irei ficar! Já sabe qual será a tua?

_Já! Com a Hitlle!

_Uhuuuu!

Dizendo isto, Jacob sai do apartamento deixando um Edward de cabeça pesada e com o gosto de um horrível café amargo na boca. Mas este café o ajudou e muito a clarear as suas idéias, apenas faltava entender quando a garota estranha, dona daquela xícara cafona entrou em sua vida tumultuada. Ele deixou a xícara na cozinha de seu apartamento amplo e muito bem decorado. Pensou que seus dias naquele paraíso estavam contados! Se dirigiu até seu quarto e foi direto para seu banheiro particular, lá colocou a banheira para encher enquanto tirava suas roupas, mas antes foi em busca de uma aspirina para cessar de uma vez por todas com aquela dor de cabeça horrível.


	6. Chapter 6

Amigas

Capitulo 6

Edward

Na banheira Edward fechou seus olhos e se deixou levar pelos pensamentos que tanto o atormentavam, as suas brigas com os seus familiares! Ele odiava este clima e se perguntava o porque do mundo adulto ser assim tão complicado! Quando ele era criança, tudo era mais fácil, as pessoas sorriam mais e, as coisas aconteciam de forma mais simples também!

Seu pai era um idealista, ele achava que os pequenos gestos poderiam remontar o todo, fazer a diferença sutil entre o desejo e o poder! Edward não acreditava nisto, suas idéias eram bem diferentes de seu pai apaixonado e crédulo. Edward desde muito pequeno soube que o poder do dinheiro sempre falou mais alto nas pessoas e era os poucos que muito tinham, que dominavam os muitos que quase nada tinham.

Mas ele também, nunca fora um apaixonado por qualquer ideal, o simples fato de haver nascido em uma família nobre e rica, lhe bastava para freqüentar as melhores escolas e lares de Londres. Para ele tudo era uma terrível bobagem, pois o esforço em sua vida significa apenas, mover seu corpo de lá para cá, o restante vinha de forma fácil e da melhor qualidade possível. Para ele somente isto bastava.

Ele se lembrou do dia em que seus pais lhe comunicaram que estariam adotando uma criança:

_Filho, se todas as famílias abastadas do mundo adotassem pelo menos uma criança, o mundo sem dúvidas seria muito melhor!

Ele foi considerado filho único e repleto de atenções e paparicos até os doze anos, quanto a pequena Alice entrou em seu vida. Ele viu o dia em que sua mãe conduziu aquela menininha pelas mãos sorrindo e mostrando a mansão onde ela passaria a viver a partir daquele dia. Edward fora arrumado e orientado para encontrar a sua nova irmã no jardim perto da piscina com seus pais.

_Alice, este é Edward nosso filho e, ele será seu irmão! ? Edward viu aqueles olhos verdes enormes e um sorriso lindo aparecendo no rosto da pequenina. Ele não se importava se seus pais haviam adotado uma criança, para ele era como se fosse um novo cachorro na propriedade, ou algo parecido e, nunca tomou conhecimento da pequena irmã que lhe arranjaram.

Ela nunca o perturbara também, tornando a vida dos dois simples de se conviver naquela mansão. Alice era inteligente o suficiente para entender como deveria se portar com a sua nova vida. Edward sempre tivera horror em querer saber de seu passado e ela nunca o falara, o que ele sempre agradeceu. Ele ainda sofreu uma certa pressão de seus pais, principalmente de sua mãe tão amorosa, para se aproximar mais de sua irmã. Ele o fez, apenas para atender ao pedido de sua mãe, mas nunca, de verdade, demonstrou um real interesse se Alice estava feliz, ou bem adaptada a sua nova vida. Era tudo muito simples, ele tinha sua vida fora daquela mansão, no colégio interno mais tradicional de toda a Inglaterra, todos os Cullens haviam estudado lá e seu ingresso era mais do quê previsível. Alice também, havia sido enviada após as férias, para um internado tradicional para moças, freqüentado somente pelas meninas consideradas da fina casta da sociedade londrina. Sua mãe queria que ela tivesse o melhor do melhor! Na verdade, Alice fora em muito pouco tempo, paparicada tanto quanto ele, se não mais!

Eles se encontravam nos feriados e férias de escola. Ambos sabiam que tinham que manter o bom senso e harmonia no lar, e estabeleciam conversas superficiais um com o outro, nunca avançando, por mais que seus pais impusessem um convívio, o mais intimo que eles podiam. Edward havia ingressado em medicina na universidade e sentiu-se livre daquela imposição de relacionamento forçado com a sua irmã.

Depois as suas idas até a mansão tornaram-se espaçadas demais e alvo de críticas constantes de seu pai, o bom Carlisle Cullen, o melhor médico cirurgião de toda a Grã Bretanha. Este ano ele havia recebido do escritório que cuidava da locação de seu apartamento o aviso de que ele tinha um prazo determinado para se mudar para o campus da universidade.

Ligando para o escritório, ele fora informado que o aluguel fora rescindido diretamente pelo o seu pai. Indignado se dirigiu até a mansão, que não colocava seus pés a meses. Lá uma festa estava sendo dada, era uma espécie de bota fora para Alice, que estaria se mudando para o campus da universidade nas próximas semanas, ele identificou na piscina, onde a festa estava sendo dada, várias garotas de famílias nobres e tradicionais de Londres e, algumas filhas de advogados de renome e médicos que eram amigos de carreira de seu pai.

Não se importando com o que estava acontecendo ele subiu direto ao escritório de seu pai onde teve a pior discussão de sua vida com ele. Edward fora acusado de ser negligente com a família e egoísta, se importando somente com ele próprio e seu bem estar.

_Mas a falha foi minha meu filho, eu errei em sua educação, eu achei que lhe dando de tudo, e não te participando da realidade do mundo o estaria protegendo!

_Sim! Você agiu como um pai amoroso e responsável! Agora o que deseja de mim? No que eu tenho falhado pai? Estudo a três anos, sem reprovar na universidade mais conceituada e exigente de toda a Grã Bretanha, você não me vê envolvido em bebedeiras ou escândalos! Por que diabos quer que eu me mude do meu apartamento?

_Não posso recriminá-lo em sua vida social que tem se mantido irrepreensível, mas eu sei de seu caso com a mulher do reitor e desaprovo isto!

_Eu sou homem e sou jovem!

_Então se relacione com jovens livres meu filho! Tânia Denali não é mulher para você! É assim que você quer começar a sua vida, na duplicidade? No erro?

_Ela me ensinou a ser homem! Se eu não me envolvi com pessoas erradas, foi graças a ela e não a você!

_Edward, ela é casada e não pretende se separar de seu marido! Até quando você vai viver esta vida errada? Filho, existem tantas moças boas para você conhecer! Me responda com sinceridade, este seu relacionamento com ela é motivado pelo amor?

Edward não poderia dizer que amava Tânia, ele sabia que isto nunca existiu! Era um relacionamento movido pela liberdade de ir e vir, sem compromissos, sem responsabilidade. Tânia era uma mulher adulta e formidável, senhora de si e sem medos! Isto o fascinava, pois o deixava na zona de conforto. Ele não precisava se desdobrar e entender se ela estava alegre ou não! Ou se quando sorria era de satisfação ou não! Era tudo perfeito e simples! Eles iam aos lugares mais bem freqüentados e, faziam pequenas viagens juntos. Tânia lhe mostrava as belezas do mundo e a luxuria de seu corpo, sem nada lhe cobrar. Era o relacionamento perfeito!

_Pai, amor não existe! Existe um relacionamento pautado na boa convivência, apenas isto! Tânia pensa como eu, nunca nos iludimos e nunca iremos nos magoar! Eu não quero falar de minha vida amorosa com você, vim aqui apenas para perguntar o motivo do meu despejo.

Seu pai havia voltado a se sentar na cadeira e o olhava com tristeza em seus olhos, antes de voltar a falar:

_Bem, você é adulto, maior de idade! Se deseja continuar nesta vida, então arque com as suas próprias despesas, ou solicite a Tânia que as pague!

_Você me ofende assim pai!

_Não filho! Você se denigre sozinho! Caso aceite meus termos, você vai a partir da próxima semana morar no campus, vou continuar a pagar seus estudos, mas fica por conta própria!

_O salário de estagiário que recebo não vai cobrir minhas despesas!

_Então gaste menos, muitos adolescentes pobres vivem muito bem com o ordenado que você ganha!

_Mas eu não sou pobre!

_Mas quer ter uma vida livre, sem responsabilidades, então se assuma em tudo!

_Isto não é justo!

_Justiça? Me responda a quanto tempo você não vê a sua mãe? E sua irmã? Ela passou as férias aqui todo o tempo e você nem se importou, Edward você não se importa com ninguém além de você próprio!

_Está bem! Você quer que eu leve Alice para sair? É isto!

_Não filho, eu quero a minha família unidade e feliz!

_Foi você quem nos fez assim, nos colocando em internatos por toda a nossa vida! Somos o seu projeto de vida pai!

Edward saiu furioso daquele escritório, ele foi para o seu quarto, lá ele tirou seus cartões de crédito da carteira e seus cheques, não lhe serviriam para mais nada agora! Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Uma batida na porta o fez se voltar, sua mãe estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e os braços estendidos para ele.

Sim! Ele sentia falta de sua mãe, não podia negar! Após o abraço emocionado, Edward ainda tentou dialogar com a sua mãe sobre a imposição que ele estava sofrendo, mas era uma cilada armada contra ele, nada mais poderia ser feito. Resignado e mau humorado ele se deixou levar até a festa de sua irmã.

Caminhando pela piscina ele a encontrou rodeada por outras adolescentes que olhavam para ela, e percebeu que a muito tempo não se viam! Alice era uma adolescente muito bonita, continuava baixa, mas com o corpo já de mulher feita. Seu riso preenchia todo o ambiente e as outras garotas pareciam querer imitá-la no modo de se vestir e portar, todas sem qualquer naturalidade nos gestos. Aquilo de alguma forma o irritou!

_Alice?

A pequena irmã de Edward levantou a cabeça e um sorriso ofuscante brilhou em seus lábios vermelhos.

_Ora, vejam se não é meu querido irmão! Meninas, quero lhes apresentar o partido mais cobiçado de todo o reino unido, Edward Cullen!

Ela se levantou e ficando na ponta dos pés, depositou um beijo em seu rosto. Edward retribuiu o gesto, mas uma sensação estranha estava se apoderando dele, talvez fosse pela discussão travada a pouco com seu pai, foi o que ele pensou.

_Espero que esteja bem irmã! E os preparativos para a sua mudança no campus, como anda?

_Tudo já acertado, na verdade, eu é quem pergunto? Como você reagiu ao saber que deves se mudar para o campus também? - ela se volta rindo de alguma piada intima e comenta com as suas amigas, com certo pouco caso, o fato de seu irmão ter que se mudar para o campus, forçado pelo pai, somente para ficar de olho nela!

_Como se eu precisasse de alguma babá! Ainda mais de você! ? o riso foi geral e a sensação de desagrado aumentava em Edward, que tornara-se alvo de piadas diante das amigas superficiais de sua irmã.

_Alice, você não precisa de babá e tão pouco eu pretendo ser uma, pode ficar despreocupada não irei interferir em sua vida!

_Eu sei! ? ela pronunciou aquelas duas palavras de uma forma que incomodou e muito seu irmão, que voltando-se a olhou nos olhos a questionando:

_Desculpe, mas acho que não entendi!

_Por favor, Edward, nos poupe a todos de você!

Ele a pegou no bracinho magro e a trouxe para bem perto, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo! Não era possível que agora até a sua irmã voltava-se contra ele!

_Poupá-la? Alice, eu nunca interferi em sua vida!

_Sim! Você sempre foi um fantasma, não só na minha vida, como na dos nossos pais!

_Que merda é esta que esta me dizendo? ? Edward estava sussurrando as palavras, muito próximo ao rosto de sua irmã, que o olhava com descrédito!

_O que eu sempre tive vontade! Você é tão egocêntrico que nunca se deu ao trabalho de perceber quem estava a sua volta! Você afagava a minha cabeça do mesmo modo que afagava a cabeça do cachorro! Mas agora eu cresci e não tenho medo ser rejeitada por você! ? Já Alice ao contrário praticamente gritara estas palavras em sua face.

Edward largou o braço de sua irmã que voltou-se sem lhe dar conhecimento, de nariz para o alto, mas infelizmente ela acabou por bater de frente com uma garota magra, de cabelos castanhos claros e lisos, que derrubou suco em seu vestido.

_Angela! Eu me pergunto se você é cega e desprovida dos sentidos? Percebe o estrago que causou com a sua falta de noção e espaço fisico? ? O tom que Alice usou, acabou por gelar o estomago de Edward, pois era baixo e mordaz!

A menina que Alice se referia de forma tão grosseira, Ângela, nervosa passou a mão na mancha que se formava no vestido dela e com voz balbuciante pedia desculpas.

Já uma Alice irritada, voltou a atacar a pobre e descoordenada Ângela:

_Para com isto! Está aumentando o estrago! Céus, como foi que conseguiu ingressar em uma universidade de verdade sendo tão desajustada? Espero que você não fique no mesmo bloco do que eu!

Dizendo isto Alice se volta, mas antes, comunica para a sua platéia que iria trocar sua roupa que estava destruída! Edward se aproxima da irmã e sussurra em seu ouvido, que era melhor ser invisível, do que intragável! Depois se volta para a pobre Ângela que tremia envergonhada:

_Ângela, por favor, perdoe Alice, pois parece que ela esqueceu a humildade e bons modos no seu antigo lar adotivo. Vai ver que é por isto que papai e mamãe querem uma babá para ela, para lhe ensinar toda a educação e generosidade com o próximo, que uma Cullen de verdade, deveria ter!

Edward, virou as costas e deixou sua irmã com seus péssimos modos e a sua platéia ridícula para trás!


	7. Chapter 7

Amigas

Capitulo 7

Alice

Ela olhou com uma completa falta de interesse para o prédio de três andares que seria a sua nova moradia nos próximos quatro anos, e se perguntou se realmente agüentaria viver ali por tanto tempo. Ela se aproximou sem vontade da porta de vidro do prédio, com sua mala rosa de rodinhas. Todo o campus estava uma verdadeira confusão, com muito barulho, estudantes espalhados pelos gramados, alguns inclusive se pegando, parecia cena de sexo explicito e, Alice se perguntou : Cadê a organização estudantil desta universidade? Pois desde que pusera seus pés no campus, ninguém veio lhe desejar boas vindas ou lhe orientar na locomoção pelo campus. Ela se orientava pelo mapa e algumas placas, ante aquele mar de estudantes barulhentos.

Alice já começava a vislumbrar suas atividades extra-curriculares naquela universidade, a primeira seria virar a líder de seu bloco, a abelha rainha! Em seu bloquinho de anotações haviam nomes que ela desejava colocar em votação com as outras moradoras daquele prédio horrível, para a nova fraternidade que ela mesma criaria. Depois, seria levantar a verba necessária para efetuar mudanças necessárias naquele prédio, a começar pela pintura. Alice se arrepiou somente de imaginar as acomodações dentro do prédio, sem dúvidas ela teria muito trabalho!

Depois, de organizar sua vida doméstica dentro do campus, ela iria se inscrever para o grêmio estudantil ou na organização mais próxima que houvesse dentro daquele campus, desde que lhe proporcionasse a projeção necessária para a realização de seus objetivos. Mas, sem dúvidas a promoção da festa inaugural para os alunos do inicio do ano letivo era a sua principal atividade. Ela sorriu, pois sabia que muitos prédios e fraternidades, estavam realizando suas festas hoje, no dia de chegada dos novos estudantes.

_Precipitados! – ela daria uma festa que ficaria na história de todo o campus ou não se chamava Alice Cullen, com muita garra e suor!

Ao abriu a porta de vidro, ela se surpreendeu com uma moça loira, normal em seu ponto de vista, distribuindo um batom para as novas moradoras e desejando as boas vindas:

_Olá, meu nome é Lauren Mallory, desejo-lhe as boas vindas ao nosso prédio! Estou aqui para ajudá-la no que for necessário, pegue meu cartão, tenho certeza que seremos boas amigas!

_Olá Lauren! Nossa você fala isto para todas que entram aqui?

_Sim! Você deve ser Alice Cullen, recebi a lista das novas moradoras e posso lhe dizer que todas seremos grandes amigas! Neste prédio a disciplina e boa convivência é nossa regra básica, já fomos premiadas quatro vezes e sempre somos alvo de referências e, das melhores pelas nossas atividades internas. Queremos poder contar com a sua ajuda querida!

Alice sorriu diante de todo aquele discurso! Sim, ela tinha ótimos planos par auxiliar no bom convívio daquele prédio.

A porta tornou-se a abrir e Alice, viu entrando uma garota alta e loira, ela tinha uma beleza, que poderia incomodar e muito as meninas mais fracas e desprovidas, o que não era o seu caso!

_Lauren, tudo bem por aqui? –

_Sim Rose, acabamos de receber Alice Cullen, faltava somente ela! – a recém-chegada olhou para Alice com cordialidade e um lindo sorriso em seus lábios, o que fez Alice pensar que ela daria uma excelente Miss Universo, pela beleza e simpatia!

_Olá Alice, sejam muito bem vinda em nossa casa! Teremos uma festa de confraternização, somente para as moradoras deste prédio, logo mais a noite, venha! Será uma excelente oportunidade para todas nos conhecermos melhor!

Alice subiu os degraus da escada estreita que a levou até o seu andar, o terceiro, ela procurou ignorar o ambiente escuro do corredor, que definitivamente estava fora de seus padrões e gosto. O corredor estava com uma movimentação intensa de meninas que iam e vinham dos quartos ou dos andares, uma inclusive a auxiliou, trazendo sua pesada mala e outra o resto de suas coisas que ficaram do lado de fora. Todas muito simpáticas e cordiais e, isto Alice viu com bons olhos, pois não seria assim tão difícil dar inicio aos seus planos de reforma imediata daquele prédio deprimente.

Assim que ela se viu de frente para a porta de seu apartamento o sorriso de satisfação que ela sustentava em seu rosto perdeu-se no infinito! Alice não podia acreditar no que seus olhos arregalados viam!

_Oh Meu Deus! – ela pronunciou cada palavra lentamente, mas muito mais lento foi a reação de seus pés que a conduziram para dentro de seu novo lar.

_Mas isto é um cubículo! - sua indignação com o tamanho do apartamento foi aumento conforme ela foi olhando "superficialmente" para tudo a sua volta. Para seu completo horror, ela viu perto da porta o balcão escuro de alvenaria da minúscula cozinha. Com cara de quem levava um choque elétrico ela viu o fogão com abas, um verdadeiro museu, e os armários de parede e do lado interno do balcão. Alice se sentiu posta em um daqueles filmes quadrados dos anos sessenta. Quando ela se vira, o que exigiu muito de sua pequena figura, pela falta de espaço, ela por pouco não grita de susto e de espanto ao se deparar com um sofá de dois acentos posto abaixo da janela com uma cortina amarela de rendinhas, que continha buraquinhos indecentes.

Ele, o sofá, era detentor de uma estampa xadrez, que Alice se esforçou e, muito, para imaginar a época e circunstância de sua criação. Um verdadeiro show de mal gosto, mas ainda tinha o toque final, o sofá era encardido! Seu nariz franziu para cima, como se ela estivesse sentindo arrepios e mal cheiro por todo o lado. E seus passos dentro do apartamento ainda eram temerosos. Quando ela, sem precisar andar muito, se vê de frente para seu terror mais profundo e bestial!

Não teve jeito, não houve controle, seu grito saiu, bem lá do fundo de seu âmago! Ela sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer e suas mãos foram parar em suas bochechas como se quisessem segura-las para não caírem diante daquela cena aviltante!

O grito de Alice talvez tenha sido ouvido nos prédios mais distantes, as meninas apareceram em frente a sua porta, que ela não fechou por puro medo, se acotovelando. Era um emaranhado de cabeças com cabelos curtos, médios, longos, presos e soltos e das mais variadas cores. Os olhos delas apresentavam medo e curiosidade quando viram o corpinho de Alice encostado na parede tremendo, ela com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada, parecia que ficara congelada naquela posse, catatônica? Talvez!

As meninas entraram juntas, parecia que haviam sido grudadas com cola! Umas traziam em suas mãos, tamancos e saltos finos, para tascar na face de algum mal feitor. Outras portavam pequenos frascos de perfumes, imaginando que um esguicho bem certeiro no olho poderia resolver! Olhavam para o chão, para a parede e para o teto e não viram nada de anormal. Quando chegaram, grudadas, junto de Alice vieram as perguntas em uma única explosão:

_O que foi?

_Está bem?

_Porque o grito?

_Ela não fala?

_Mas ela gritou!

_Está em choque, vejam!

_Mas por que?

E o falatório se alternava e repetia, até que uma voz autoritária irrompeu da porta de entrada do apartamento, era Rosalie Hale!

_Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – do alto de seus mais de um metro e setenta e cinco, ela empurrou o aglomerado de meninas e chegou até a pequena e trêmula Alice.

_Alice? O que houve? – dizendo isto ela a pega pelos ombros a sacudindo. A pequena moveu seus olhos e depois fechou a sua boca engolindo sua saliva antes de dizer:

_Como assim o que está acontecendo? Vocês viram isto? Olhem, olhem lá dentro – seu dedinho apontou para dentro da porta aberta do pequeno cômodo que era o banheiro. Novamente várias cabeças foram tiradas da frente por uma Rosalie determinada, que invadiu o pequenino banheiro em busca sabe se lá do quê! Ela olhou o chão e nada, o mesmo piso verde dos outros dormitórios, olhou as paredes e normal! Olhou para a privada com a tampa abaixada e a ergueu em um único impulso, nadinha! Então ela se voltou para a cortina de plástico com estampas de peixinhos, a área destinada ao chuveiro e a puxou de uma única vez, a única coisa além do chuveiro que ela viu, foi o tapete amarelo, em formato de dois enormes pés.

Rosalie saiu do banheiro e perguntou novamente o que havia acontecido para Alice gritar daquele jeito?

_Isto aconteceu! Esta caixa de sapatos onde vamos morar é ultrajante! Mas este banheiro, este banheiro é, é demais para mim! É minúsculo, não cabe uma banheira, não cabe a minha escova de dentes!

A balburdia foi geral, umas diziam que foi mesmo um choque quando viram o espaço da moradia, outras diziam que entendiam o desespero da pequena Alice, pois tiveram um igual, e o falatório cresceu tanto que Rosalie Hale praticamente teve que gritar também!

_Você gritou daquele jeito por causa do apartamento? Alice você está aqui para estudar, não é uma colônia de férias!

_Sim, e precisamos perder nosso estilo de vida por causa dos estudos? Esta é uma das melhores universidades de toda a Gran Bretanha, freqüentada pela nata da sociedade, é inadmissível que nos ofereçam aposentos medíocres como estes! Não somos filhas de proletariados...e...!

Rosalie deu as costas ao discurso de Alice e saiu do apartamento irritada! Ela pensou que a pequena lhe daria trabalho e agora podia imaginar o motivo da outra menina fugir dali assim que viu que seria a companheira de quarto daquela dondoquinha.


	8. Chapter 8

Amigas

Capitulo 8

Ângela

Ela andava pelo campus cheio de estudantes com medo de ser notada, sua bagagem era resumida em uma mala e duas enormes bolsas. Ela receberia depois uma caixa com seus livros e alguns outros objetos pessoais. As bolsas e a mala estavam pesadas e ela andava lentamente para não cair. Ângela já havia conseguido mudar de prédio a muito custo, após descobrir, xeretando rapidamente a lista que Lauren Mallory displicentemente havia deixando sobre a mesa, ao se virar para responder uma pergunta casual de uma das moradoras do prédio. Ângela havia se desesperado ao ler o nome de sua colega de apartamento e insistentemente solicitou uma transferência, como não haviam vagas disponíveis, tão pouco garotas querendo fazer uma troca com ela, agora ela se via andando e carregando suas coisas por todo o lado a fim de conseguir com as presidentes de algum prédio feminino, quem a aceitasse em sua casa, depois que conseguiu a dispensa com Rosalie Hale. Ela vira sem querer, entre os nomes das novas moradoras o de Alice Cullen e não desejou estar morando no mesmo prédio do que ela, ainda teve que ouvir de Rosalie que dificilmente ela conseguiria uma vaga em outro prédio. Ângela havia inventado uma desculpa qualquer, mas Hale prática de direta lhe falara:

_Olha se você tem algum problema com alguma moradora deste prédio eu aconselho a resolver e logo, pois vai ser muito difícil conseguir uma vaga em outro prédio. Mas você pode tentar!

E a pobre Ângela penou para lá e para cá e, quase no final do dia, ela havia descoberto outra moradora insatisfeita, seu nome era Jéssica Stanley, elas trocaram de vaga com muita alegria, sem perguntar uma para a outra os motivos de suas insatisfações. Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Ângela enfim chegou ao seu novo prédio, no bloco D12. Ela viu algumas meninas entrando e outras saindo, pelas suas vestimentas simples, sem qualquer glamour ou com etiqueta famosa a vista de todos, Ângela suspeitou que aquele prédio fosse das bolsistas, de pessoas pobres e, não se importou, pois todo o dinheiro de sua família nunca lhe trouxera felicidade.

Ela abriu a porta da frente do prédio e quase caiu, alguém a ajudou a colocar suas coisas para dentro do prédio e depois saiu dizendo que estava indo em uma das inúmeras festas que os estudantes estavam promovendo hoje pelo campus. Como ela não era assim tão social, resolveu subir uma a uma suas coisas até o segundo andar, parando na porta 8b e, sem saber o por que, ela bateu na porta. Depois se lembrou que já tinha a chave que havia pego com Jéssica, assim que colocou sua mão no bolso de sua calça para pega-la a porta se escancara repentinamente e uma moça da mesma altura que a sua, com cabelos marrons quase avermelhados e um sorriso simpático lhe pergunta:

_Sim, posso ajuda-la?

_É bem, eu vou morar neste apartamento!

_Ora, puxa vida! Era só entrar a casa é sua também! Eu me chamo Bella! – ela havia lhe estendido a mão e Angela gostou do jeito espontânea daquela menina!

_Ângela! Bem na verdade era para eu estar morando em outro prédio, mas acabei trocando com a menina que iria morar aqui com você! – Ângela dizia estas palavras quase sussurrando, como que pedindo desculpas por respirar!

_Sério? Eu não vejo problemas, nem sabia quem era a outra garota!

_Mesmo? Você não viu na lista quando chegou aqui?

_Bom, eu cheguei já faz uma semana e a lista ainda não estava disponível, então eu não sei muita coisa! Mas deixe-me ajuda-la com estas coisas! – dizendo isto a menina que se chama Bella pegou de uma única vez as duas bolsas e as levou com extrema facilidade para o outro cômodo que Ângela supôs ser o quarto que elas iriam dividir. Ângela também, se admirou a facilidade e rapidez que a menina voltou e pegou sua mala pesada a levando para o quarto também.

_Nossa você é forte Bella!

A garota deu uma risada gostosa, para depois fazer posse de halterofilista com os braços e dizer que ela estava acostumada a carregar peso e ser ágil, do contrária morreria de fome. Depois com muita jovialidade Bella se joga na cama e pega um livro que estava lendo, colocando marcador de pagina no local onde deveria ter parado de ler, o fecha e olha para ela sorrindo.

_Fique a vontade Ângela, a casa é sua! Mas já vou confessar que peguei a melhor cama e o melhor armário!

Ângela não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da franqueza de Bella e não teve dúvidas de que iria gostar dela.

_Parece que você gosta de ler! – ela disse apontando para o livro da moça.

_As vezes, mas não tenho muita paciência com drama, prefiro ação e mistério. Mas suspeito que não vai sobrar muito tempo para isto quando as aulas se iniciarem.

As duas mantiveram uma conversa amena sobre as futuras aulas que teriam, Ângela estaria estudando Economia e Isabella Administração (com enfoque financeiro).

_Enfoque financeiro Bella, talvez façamos algumas aulas juntas!

_É bem possível, mas Ângela eu vou nessa, tenho que trabalhar, meus pais não são ricos, é por isto que escolhi este curso, para aprender a administrar e empreender os meu recursos.

_Vai para alguma das festas do campus? – Ângela perguntou tímida e sem saber o motivo.

A menina pareceu não perceber sua vexação e respondeu pulando da cama e tirando a parte de cima de sua roupa, ficando somente de soutien. Ângela viu que ela tinha belos seios e mesmo Bella usando aquela calça de moleton folgada dava para perceber que todo o seu corpo era muito bem feito e cheio de curvas.

_Imagina, tirando você não conheço mais ninguém por aqui, se bem que para aparecer nas festas não precisa de convite né? Mas vou a trabalho mesmo, tem um estudantes cheio de dinheiro que alugaram o salão de festas do prédio principal e o serviço da cozinha. Grana extra!

Quando ela estava somente com suas roupas intimas ela colocou um uniforme da cozinha, Ângela estava sentada onde seria a sua cama e olhava para Bella sem nada perder.

_Então você trabalha na cozinha do restaurante principal? Vai servir os magistrados e funcionários do campus não é?

_É sim, mais alguns alunos ricaços! Dei sorte em conseguir esta vaga sabe, do contrário teria que ser jardineira, bem já deu minha hora, tchau a gente se vê!

Ângela ouviu o barulho da porta da frente sendo fechada a chave e sozinha começou a explorar a sua nova casa. Depois ela guardou suas coisas e resolveu tomar um banho. Esta era a semana que os estudantes estariam chegando no campus e as aulas começariam somente na próxima semana. Então Ângela se encheu de coragem, colocou um jeans e uma blusa de strech preta. Passou um brilho nos lábios e saiu pela porta.

Ela nunca tivera muitos amigos e tão pouco se permitiu sair para se divertir, sua vida era resumida a escola de musica e o ensino fundamental em um excelente colégio em uma área nobre de Londres. Sua família não era milionária como a de muitos estudantes que se embriagavam nas festas do campus, mas sempre tivera uma boa condição financeira. Seu pai era um renomado economista e Ângela estava fazendo aquele curso para homenageá-lo. Ela sabia que era o certo e que isto iria enche-lo de alegria, no mais, ela era tão sem graça e sem criatividade que por ela mesma, nem estudaria, passaria os dias em volta com seus livros e, um simples cargo na biblioteca a satisfaria imensamente.

Ângela andava pelo campus, ouvindo o som alto da musica e o riso dos alcoolizados, a reitoria fazia vistas grossas nestas festas que iriam até o final de semana. Existiam algumas regras que deveriam ser obedecidas, mas nada que o dinheiro dos pais destes idiotas não pudessem pagar ou comprar. Chegando bem no meio do campus, na divisa com os prédios masculinos, Ângela viu muitos estudantes entrando em um prédio que ela achava ser os dos Alphas supremos, o prédio dos estudantes de medicina e resolveu seguir muitos dos que lá entravam.

Estava uma verdadeira barulheira, com musica alta e gente rindo nos corredores e escadas, em alguns casos Ângela teve que se esquivar, pois haviam estudantes se agarrando e quase caindo e, foi assim que ela querendo se esquivar de um casal, tão concentrados em suas bocas, que ela acabou por entrar sem querer em um dos inúmeros apartamentos que estavam dando festa.

Lá dentro ela percebeu que haviam alguns casais se beijando e chegou mesmo a ouvir gemidos vindo do quarto. Ângela ficou sem graça com aquele clima, ela pensou que era proibido sexo entre os alunos do campus, mas se perguntou quem iria impedi-los nestes dias! Sem conseguir respirar, ela se volta para sair e bate no peito de um homem muito, mas muito alto!

_Oh que dádiva é esta? – a voz do estranho era muito grossa e mãos enormes seguraram a sua cintura, Ângela se desesperou com aquele contato quente, na verdade, o estranho era muito, mas muito quente e ela olhou para cima, somente para se deparar com olhos escuros e alegres, ele tinha um rosto muito bonito, composto por uma pele bronzeada e dentes alvos e grandes. Mas foi o seu sorriso enorme que a hipnotizou.

_Calma bebê, você está segura nas minhas mãos! Qual é o seu nome?

_An-Angela!

_Eu prefiro Angie, eu sou Jacob! Agora meu anjo, me diz o motivo de sair correndo? Parecia assustada! – depois Jacob levanta seu rosto e ainda mantendo seu sorriso diz entender o motivo de sua fuga.

_Estes depravados estão confundido a minha casa com motel! Saiam todos agora! A festa aqui para vocês acabou! – Jacob soltou a cintura de Ângela, mas a manteve segura por uma das mãos, enquanto espantava os estudantes que estavam se pegando na sala e outros no quarto.

_Saim todos, eu só fui buscar cerveja e vocês invadiram o meu território!

_Ah! Qual é Jake, você nem mora aqui! – um rapaz com cabelos tão vermelhos quanto um tomate reclamou!

_Mas vou morar a partir deste ano, agora fora ferrugem, antes que eu lhe dê um pontapé! – Logo o apartamento estava vazio, a não ser por Ângela que ainda não sabia o que exatamente ainda estava fazendo ali e Jacob que a segurava pela mão.

_Pronto meu anjo, sozinhos! Jacob disse isto fechando a porta do apartamento. Ângela ficou indecisa no meio da sala por um instante e resolveu dar um passo até a porta decidida a ir embora.

_Ei! Você vai aonde? A gente nem se conheceu direito!

_Conheceu sim, você sabe o meu nome e eu o seu! – Agora ela segurava as suas mãos na sua barriga, para não demonstrar seu nervosismo diante dele!

Mas não surtiu muito efeito, pois ele se aproximou lentamente, como um lobo que acua a sua presa, a olhando nos olhos e sorrindo daquele jeito. Nenhum homem havia olhado para Angele daquele jeito antes, alias ninguém nunca olhava para ela por mais de um minuto, o que já fazia ela sentir saudades!

_Não pretendo come-la, ainda não! Brincadeira Angie, apenas quero conversar com você, vem cá deixa de ser nervosa! Não vamos fazer nada do que você não queira!

Dizendo isto Jacob traz Ângela consigo para o quarto e sentando-se na cama com uma garrafa cerveja a chama para sentar-se com ele.

_N-não! Eu acho que vou embora!

_Esta com medo de mim Ângela? Por que?

_Eu – eu não sei! Bom...

_Tome um gole de cerveja vai se sentir melhor!

_Eu não bebo! – Jacob se levanta da cama, deixando a garrafa no chão e se aproxima de Ângela devagar, ele chega tão perto que Ângela não conseguia ver mais nada além de seu peito largo. Depois, mão enormes a pegam pela cintura. Ângela dá um gritinho involuntário diante daquele contato e se arrepia!

_Calma, você esta muito nervosa! Vou apenas abraça-la, vai se sentir melhor! – ela já estava sendo estreitada pelos braços dele e sentindo seu calor. O cheiro de Jacob a estava entorpecendo e Ângela sentiu-se estranha diante daquela sensação embriagadora que a proximidade dele lhe causava.

Depois ele passou a beijar seus cabelos devagar e carinhosamente e foi descendo, sem perder o sorriso, Jacob beijou sua testa, seu nariz e um lado de sua face.

_Viu! Já´está até mais calma! – ele falou de um modo muito baixo e rouco, o que arrepiou. Uma parte do cérebro de Ângela dizia para ela ir embora, mas seu corpo ficou preso nos braços de Jacob desfrutando de seu calor e dos arrepios gostosos que ele estava sentido.

Jacob se aproximou dos lábios dela, ela desviou o rosto para depois dizer que nunca havia beijado antes.

_Hum! Então meu anjo, este será especial! Você nunca vai se esquecer dele durante toda a sua vida!

Com uma de suas mãos Jacob segurava com delicadeza o rosto de Ângela e com a outra ele a prende pela cintura fina. Jacob começa a roçar seus lábios por todo o rosto de Ângela que estava quente devido ao momento, sua respiração a embriagava e ela começou a sentir suas pernas fraquejarem. Antes de chegar com calma até seus lábios, Jacob já havia dado pequenos beijos no vão de seu pescoço e finalmente ele pousa sua boca quente sobre os lábios finos e tremulas dela.

A boca de Jacob sugou com delicadeza a de Ângela, aumentando a intensidade a medida que ele sentia o corpo dela cedendo em suas mãos. Com um suspiro final dela, Jacob a invade com a sua língua experiente e voraz. Ângela não esperava pela reação de seu corpo ao seu primeiro beijo de língua, tão molhado e quente, ela perde por completo a noção do tempo e do espaço e suas pernas cedem. Jacob a pega no colo e a leva para a cama sem desgrudar suas bocas.

Suas mãos rápidas já se encontravam sobre seus seios os afagando, Ângela até tentou manifestar um protesto que fora silenciado por outro beijo ávido e molhado, quanto sentiu que suas pernas estavam sendo abertas. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela viu a expressão de puro prazer estampada na face daquele homem alto e moreno. Ângela sentiu-se fêmea, sentiu-se mulher, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida apagada, com aquele homem sexy posicionado entre as suas pernas e com seu pênis duro a comprimindo.

Um gemido alto escapou de sua boca e Ângela, sentiu algo escorrendo se sua intimidade que latejava muito, ao mesmo tempo que um bolo crescia no meio de sua barriga. Ela sentiu o calor que irradiava do corpo forte de Jacob percorrendo o seu e seus gemidos se intensificaram a medida que ele se esfregava mais forte nela.

Ângela não soube dizer, mas uma luz veio em sua mente e, ela começou a se movimentar embaixo de Jacob pedindo que ele parasse, o que levou um certo tempo, pois ele estava tomado de luxuria.

_Por favor não!

_Você não me quer bebê?

_Sim, mas não hoje, eu, eu sou virgem e minhas aulas ainda nem começaram!

Diante destas palavras Jacob se levantou devagar e caminhou para fora do quarto, mas antes ele se voltou para ela dizendo!

_Garota você é de ouro!- logo depois Ângela ouve o barulho da porta da frente e caiu deitada no travesseiro da cama amassada. O cheiro de sexo que estava no quarto a fez se levantar de repente e ela se deu conta do antro de perdição onde esteve deitada, vermelha ela saiu de cabeça baixa daquele quarto, não se preocupando em fechar a porta da frente. Já fora do prédio Ângela pôde respirar o ar puro e gelado da noite e clarear as suas idéias.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer ao pensar que por muito pouco ela quase perdera a sua virgindade com um completo estranho. Abraçando seu próprio corpo ela se volta quase correndo em direção aos prédios mais afastados, em direção ao seu prédio, quando escuta uma voz a chamando:

_Angela? – ela se volta e vê parado não muito distante um rapaz alto, não tanto quanto Jacob, e magro, ele usava óculos e seus cabelos de um loiro pálido não lhe faziam justiça a sua beleza tranqüila e calma.

_Ben Cheney? É você mesmo?

_Sim! Puxa, como é bom vê-la aqui!

Fazia muito tempo, talvez uns três anos que Ângela não via Ben Cheney, eles estudaram juntos antes de ingressarem em na ensino médio, Ben teve que se mudar para o interior pois sua mãe falecera, ele ficou aos cuidados de sua avó materna. Durante muito tempo, Ângela dizia que só teve um único amigo e, ele agora estava parado bem a sua frente com suas mãos no bolso de uma calça de sarja.

_Nossa Ben, você aqui? Que surpresa boa!

_Sim! Estou estudando odontologia aqui e você?

_Economia!

_Como seu pai!

_Sim! Como meu pai! Ben eu estava indo para o meu prédio, meu dia hoje vou muito cansativo. A gente se vê tchau!

Ângela se virou assim que viu o aceno do rapaz e caminhou rapidamente. Ela deixou para trás a sua vergonha de quase ter feito sexo irresponsável esta noite e também, mesmo sem saber, um rapaz que suspirou e sorriu feliz somente pelo fato de vê-la nesta noite!


	9. Chapter 9

Amigas

Capitulo 9

Bella

_Hey Garçonete, precisamos de um boquete aqui o nosso pifou! – a voz do rapaz estava pastosa devido a bebida.

_Ah babaca, vai ver se estou na esquina!

Isabella andava rápido para o prédio principal, com sua mochila nas costas, ela resolvera vestir o uniforme pois sabia que entraria atrasada e não teria tempo de se trocar. Mas já se arrependera disto, pois por toda a parte os garotos e até mesmo, algumas meninas mexiam com ela.

O mais ousado, chegou mesmo a achar que ela estaria indo para uma festa fantasiada e empolgado, ele a perseguiu durante um bom percurso, somente quando Bella, já no meio do gramado, lhe deu um belo joelhaço em seu sexo animado é que ele perdido com a sua dor percebeu tarde demais seu equivoco.

Assim que chegou ao restaurante, atrasada como previra, Bella se permitiu respirar e se concentrar em suas tarefas daquela noite, que eram abastecer as geladeiras da cozinha, trazendo as bebidas da adega. Seriam apenas quatro horas, era isto o que Isabella contava desde que colocara seus pés para fora de seu prédio.

Ainda com os nervos em evidência pelo assédio sofrido no gramado ela nem notou seu colega Tyler se aproximando.

_Gata braba na parada! Atenção! – ele falava aquelas palavras fazendo sinais como se fosse uma ambulância maluca! Isabella se permitiu rir pela primeira vez naquela noite.

_O que foi Bella, Mike paspalho de novo?

_Não, somente um idiota que me agarrou no gramado, olha Tyler se não fosse por esta grana extra, que é mais do que o meu salário da quinzena, eu nem teria colocado minha cara para fora do meu apê hoje!

_Ah tá! Vai me dizer que não iria a nenhuma festa do campus hoje? Qual é Bella, hoje é sexta-feira! Depois somente o ano que vem!

Bella olhou para a animação de seu amigo e pensou que ele hoje, após acabar seu serviço no restaurante iria se misturar aos estudantes e farrear! Tyler era auxiliar da cozinheira chefe, e nunca teve a oportunidade de estudar, vindo de família pobre ele havia conseguido este emprego e sua maior ambição era comprar uma kombi usada e viajar pela Europa.

_Eu quero distância de confusão Tyler, sou uma pobre bolsista, qualquer deslize eles tiram a minha bolsa!

_Tá! Mas me fala sobre o tarado, era bonito pelo menos? – Isabella as vezes, desconfiava de Tyler, mas nunca se permitiu descobrir a verdadeira opção sexual de seu amigo, visto que isto para ela realmente não importava!

_Ele estava bêbado Tyler e me agarrou! O cara estava achando que eu iria a uma festa a fantasia!

_Porra, esta história da gente ter que usar uniforme também é um saco! – Isabella se lembrou da cara de fuinha de Mike Newton dizendo o quão era importante os funcionários do restaurante usarem os uniformes nos dias e horários de expediente e qualquer um pego sem seria dispensado.

Isabella já havia descido e subido até a adega várias vezes, perdendo a sua conta, na última, ela teve que abastecer o elevador interno de bebidas que seguiria para algum andar da diretoria. Como havia caído bebido dentro dele, ela com um baldinho e um pano entrou no elevador para limpa-lo, mas antes o travou para que ele não fosse acionado.

Quase concluído sua tarefa ela já se preparava para sair do elevador, quando um casal entra na adega fechando a porta pelo lado de dentro. Ela nem teve tempo de se manifestar e a moça, uma ruiva linda se abaixa abrindo as calças de um homem moreno alto e, para o completo susto de Isabella, a mulher tira de dentro da calça do homem o maior pênis que ela já viu em toda a sua vida! Não que ela tivesse visto muitos, além do bêbado que acordara em seu quarto no campus na última semana.

O casal estava em uma posição cega para eles, pois não tinham visão do pequeno elevador interno e sua ocupante que com as mãos na boca assistindo com nojo a ruiva se deliciando de chupar o enorme pênis do homem, que gemia feito um louco!

Isabella voltou-se e sentou dentro de elevador e fechou seus olhos para em seguida colocar suas mãos nos ouvidos pois os gemidos estavam ficando muito altos.

_Vem meu anjo, agora é minha vez!

A voz do homem era surpreendentemente grossa e Bella sem querer virou a sua cabeça e viu o homem simplesmente introduzindo seu pênis na vagina da mulher que agora gritava de prazer! Bella já estava agoniada e pensou em destravar o elevador e se elevar manualmente até o próximo andar, mas a cena de sexo explicito na adega a fez lembrar que lá em cima poderia se depara com algo pior. Então ela se lembrou que no bolso de seu uniforme estava seu mp4, colocou os fones e o ligou bem alto esperando o casal de devassos concluir suas atividades sexuais. Quase vinte minutos depois o que mais parecia uma eternidade, Bella por fim, se viu livre dos maníacos sexuais e, cansada ela se dirigiu para fora da adega que nunca mais seria a mesma a partir daquele dia para ela.

Olhando em seu relógio ela viu que seu horário se encerrara e feliz da vida pegou a sua mochila e se dirigiu até o vestiário para trocar de roupas. Desta vez ela iria vestida na segurança de seu jeans e sua blusa de moleton.

Do lado de fora, alguns prédios já começavam a encerrar suas festas, pelas normas do campus os prédios que hoje realizavam as festas de confraternizações, não poderiam realiza-las novamente no sábado ou domingo, assim os estudantes poderiam migrar até domingo por todos os prédios que estivessem festejando e fazerem a confraternização ao modo deles.

Mais a frente, antes de atravessar o grande gramado, parados em frente ao prédio dos estudos de educação física, Bella vê o moreno da adega juntamente com o pesadelo de sua vida, o bêbado que dormira com ela.

Isabella simplesmente coloca a sua mochila ao lado de seu rosto e apressa seu passo, quase correndo, quando o homem a chama:

_Hey? Você com a mochila no rosto! Oh, Garota? – eram muitos desastres juntos, ela pensou! Pois o homem a alcança a segurando pelo braço o que foi repelido por golpes de mochila, deferidos por ela.

_Não toca em mim!

_Calma garota! Só queria me apresentar já que dá última vez foi assim, estranho sabe?

_Me poupe de te conhecer!

_Edward! – o moreno dotado, falou com o bêbado! Então o nome dele é Edward!

_Hey Jacob! Está é a garota que te falei, lembra da minha noite de bebedeira da última semana?

Isabella deixou a sua boca ficar aberta e sentiu-se indignada, quer dizer que ela fora alvo de conversas entre dois tarados, dois libidinosos desavergonhados! Respirando com dificuldades, ela olha para eles com nojo e se vira para ir embora, onde foi impedida novamente pelo bêbado!

_Já lhe disse para não tocar em mim!

_Calma fera! Somente queria te oferecer uma bebida e agradecer pelo o que você fez por mim!

_Eu posso saber o que ela fez com o Sr.?

Os três foram pegos de surpresa, Isabella chegou mesmo a dar um pulo de susto ao ver seu chefe Mike Newton parado perto deles vestido de modo formal, com a sua calça social e seu colete de lã por cima de sua blusa de linho, tudo do mais fino e caro cortes e tecidos. Ele a olhava como se fosse vomitar, Isabella ergueu seu queixo com dignidade e pensou: __"Agora fudeu!"_

_Mike Newton, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! Seu tio não irá gostar de saber que esta em alguma festinha da esbornia! – Edward falou aquelas palavras com divertimento!

_Não me confunda com seus amigos Sr. Cullen! Agora eu preciso saber o que a minha funcionária fez com o senhor na última semana?

Edward olhou para Isabella e compreendeu rapidamente o que estava se passando e soube que sem querer havia colocado a menina em sérios apuros!

_Ela me serviu champagne na festa inaugural dos magistrados, você deve saber melhor do que eu, pois lá estava! Senhorita obrigado pelos os seus préstimos!

Isabella não havia desgrudado os olhos do impertinente Mike Newton que agora estava ao seu lado a olhando friamente com seus olhos azuis claros. Ele em uma clara intenção de querer continuar a assedia-la falou com voz cortante:

_Não a vi encerrando suas atividades nesta última hora! Aonde esteve Srta. Swan?

Isabella sabendo o que iria dizer olhou rapidamente para o moreno alto, ele se divertindo muito com toda aquela cena, se apagou assim que escudou a menina dizer que esteve na última hora na adega limpando o elevador interno e que acabara por ficar presa lá por um infeliz acidente, a qual ela não tivera qualquer participação!

Depois Jacob olha nos olhos marrons da garota e lá viu o nojo que ela sentia e soube que sua hora de sexo rápido com Victoria tivera uma expectadora. Sem se intimidar ele continuou a olhar para aqueles olhos sérios que tanto o desprezavam. Mas sua visão foi cortada pelo corpo de Mike Newton que ordenara para garota voltar imediatamente aos seus aposentos e ainda a advertia que se a visse andando pelo campus ela sofreria uma séria advertência.

Eles viram a garota seguir seu caminho, sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás, depois Newton se voltou para eles e colocou suas mãos na cintura os medindo de baixo a cima, antes de ir-se embora. Mas antes ainda, Edward falou:

_Mike, você não tinha o direito de assedia-la daquele modo, afinal o expediente dela já havia se encerrado!

_Sim, mas sou responsável pelos funcionários do restaurante e se eles se envolverem em bebedeiras serão dispensados de suas funções, a norma é clara, tanto faz no expediente ou fora deles! Acredite Cullen, meu lado social é muito mais antenado do que o seu, Isabella Swan ao contrário de você e de sua irmã dondoca, precisa deste emprego e do canudo que esta universidade renomada irá lhe conferir daqui a quatro anos. E eu quero estar presente neste dia!

Depois ele saiu deixando os dois homens irritados!

_Deus! No último ano eu quase quebro o nariz de porcelana deste cara!

Edward estava olhando para onde a menina havia desaparecido antes de dizer que Mike Newton era um almofadinha covarde! Algo em Edward dizia que Newton ainda daria muitos problemas para a pobre garota e, para a sua surpresa, ele não sabia dizer o motivo do porque aquilo o incomodava tanto.


	10. Chapter 10

Amigas

Capitulo 10

Edward

Após aquele encontro estranho com a garota do quarto, pois era assim que Edward se referia a Isabella, ele se deixou levar por um Jacob muito irritado até um dos apartamentos que estavam confraternizando naquela noite. Com uma lata de cerveja na mão e, mesmo sem saber o motivo, Edward dispensou pelo menos duas garotas mais alegres ao se dirigir para o lado de fora do prédio. Sua cabeça fervia com coisas que ele não tinha qualquer controle. Ele pensou que a cerca de um mês tudo era perfeito. Ele lembrou-se que estava nos braços de Tânia, com dinheiro em sua conta e cartões livres para uso e sem qualquer cobrança que não fosse suas atividades acadêmicas.

Irritado, ele acabou por secar o liquido da latinha e a jogou na lixeira mais próxima, a noite de hoje estava uma droga e ele decidiu andar pelo campus, pois seu alojamento estava dando uma festa também e, seu espírito hoje não era para confraternizar.

Sem qualquer intenção ele acabou por se lembrar da garota que levara uma prensa de Mike Newton, para ela a noite também não estava boa e suas pernas o levaram até seu prédio que ficava mais afastado, era o prédio das bolsistas. Ele se apiedou dela pois sua situação financeira no momento não era muito diferente, seus pensamentos agora eram até quando seu pai iria lhe fazer aquele boicote financeiro?

Com Tânia ele não mais estava, a julgar pela última conversa que tiveram, pois Tânia no alto de sua arrogância insinuou sustenta-lo.

_Mas qual é o problema Edward? Afinal, você vive as custas de seu pai, apenas irá mudar o lugar que o dinheiro sairá!

_Sim, do bolso do reitor de medicina, o Sr. Denali!

_Oras meu querido, ainda continuo não vendo qual é o problema disto! Veja, foi de lá que saiu o patrocínio de nossas viagens e jantares! – aquilo foi como um tapa em seu rosto, Edward não pensara nesta perspectiva, não! Na verdade, quando ele se envolveu com a Tânia a cerca de dois anos, ele sentiu-se orgulhoso de seu feito, pois uma mulher madura e linda estava indo para cama com ele, na verdade, Tânia o havia sabatinado nos prazeres do sexo.

Edward passou a ver também, mais de uma vantagem neste envolvimento, pois o fato dela ser madura, o deixava em uma zona de conforto, ele não precisava se esforçar para nada. Mas algo mudou, algo que começou a distanciá-lo daquele mundo perfeito e, as molas propulsoras, seu pai com o boicote financeiro e Tânia, com sua proposta que revirou seu estomago, estavam operando uma mudança em seu conceito de vida fácil.

Em seu caminho Edward viu alguns casais correndo a procura de um abrigo para namorarem e outros ainda, apenas conversando animados. Ele tivera outras poucas mulheres além de Tânia, mas nenhuma que despertasse nele aquele algo a mais, aquele fascínio.

Quase perto do alojamento das bolsistas, Edward resolveu pegar o caminho por trás do prédio, achando que fosse mais isolado, ele apenas não contava encontrar um casal em plena discussão amorosa. Sem jeito e encurralado, pois não podia ir para trás e nem para frente, ele acabou por ouvir parte da discussão, onde a garota que ele logo reconheceu, Rosalie Hale, encontrava-se muito alterada:

_Acabou! Qual é a dificuldade em entender isto?

_Você esta confusa Rose, mas sou paciente! Agora venha aqui, tenho saudades de sua boca!

_Solte-me Royce! Eu tenho nojo de você!

_Há! Nojo é? Não me lembro de ouvir isto quando fizemos amor minha querida! – a voz do homem foi soou sarcasticamente fria!

_Você é baixo! – uma voz sussurrada e cheia de rancor, indicava que Hale estava em seu limite !

_Não! Eu sou o homem da sua vida! Todos sabem disto, nossa união é esperada com ansiedade pelas nossas famílias minha querida, o que acho em especial, uma grande vantagem que irá promover a carreira de seu pai!

_Tudo não passou de um engano entre nós! Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que se deixa manipular, eu sei o que quero e vou lutar por isto!

_Não poderia ser diferente! A minha futura noiva tem que ter mesmo personalidade própria! Mas devo adverti-la meu bem, que não é prudente se rebelar assim comigo, pense em tudo o que estará perdendo, pense em sua família! Oh, Rosálie, eu te quero tanto bem minha cara! Aquilo que você viu já faz tanto tempo! Foi apenas uma noite de diversão! Não vamos jogar nosso futuro fora por causa de nada!

_Royce eu não me importo mais com você! Alias vê-lo com aquela menina foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, pois eu passei a enxergar a verdade! Agora é a sua vez! Deixei-me em paz, eu não te quero mais, acabou!

_Rosalie, já se faz seis meses, minha paciência tem limites, mesmo para um Lord! Deixe estas bobagens de lado, minha mãe estará fazendo um almoço no domingo, quero vê-la pronta a partir das oito horas da manhã, aliás seria mais prudente eu pega-la na casa de seus pais!

_Eu não vou a lugar algum com você! Mas mande minhas lembranças a sua mãe!

_Você mesma as dará querida!

_Solte-me Royce! Perdeu o juízo? – a voz subiu muito seu tom, algo se inquietou em Edward.

_Não! Apenas a minha paciência! Você vai comigo neste jantar e, esta noite vou possuí-la, sinto falta de seu corpo!

_Eu não te pertenço, eu amo a outro! Outro! Olhe nos meus olhos e veja!

Edward ouviu o tapa sendo desferido e sentiu como se fosse em sua própria face, ele pulou de trás da arvore onde se encontrava, somente para ver o homem alto e elegante, Royce King III, segurando Rosalie Hale pelo braço, já ela estava encurvada de lado, com a mão em sua face esquerda e com seus belos cabelos loiros encobrindo a expressão de seu rosto, que Edward julgou ser de dor!

_Tudo bem aqui? – Edward sabia que tudo estava errado, uma mulher acabara de apanhar e isto mexia com seus brios!

_Quem é você? – a voz de Royce estava modificada, ele estava com a voz do covarde que era!

Edward saiu da sombra da arvore e ficou sob a luz do luar, agora eles podiam ver-lhe a face e Royce King III o reconheceu imediatamente. Já Rosalie permaneceu de costas para ele, com a cabeça baixa, deixando seus cabelos encobrirem o que Edward julgou serem lágrimas.

_Edward Cullen! Então os rumores são verdadeiros, você está morando nos alojamentos do campus! Brigou com seu pai Cullen, o bom doutor?

_Diga-mos que tivemos uma conversa edificante, sobre auto-conhecimento e amadurecimento. Rosalie, você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

Royce automaticamente envolve a cintura da moça e seu sorriso fez a bile de Edward gritar em seu estomago.

_Sim, ela está perfeitamente bem, agora se nos der licença Cullen...! - em hipótese alguma Edward a deixaria com ele sozinha, não! Ele deu um passo a frente encarando de modo frio o olhar repugnante do altivo herdeiro de um dos maiores impérios bancários de toda a Gran Bretanha. Edward fora acusado de muitas coisas nestes dias, mas covarde ele nunca foi e nunca seria!

_Royce, solte-a! Não vou repetir!

_Este assunto não é seu Cullen!

Os ânimos entre os dois homens estavam ficando exaltados, Edward mirou seu adversário de cima abaixo, ele era um pouco mais baixo do que ele e encorpado. Seria uma briga equilibrada, mas Edward estava disposto a tudo para tirar Rosalie das garras de Royce King III.

_O que está acontecendo aqui! – um terceiro figurante entrou na cena, era Emment MacCarty, professor de educação física da academia do campus. MacCarty era um escocês enorme e musculoso. Edward em suas horas livres era árduo praticante de suas aulas, inclusive já dividira algumas canetas de cerveja pelos pubs da cidade com ele.

_Professor MacCarty, estava apenas conversando com o Sr. King que gostaria de levar a Srta Hale até o seu dormitório. – Edward em nenhum momento desviou seus olhos da cara fria e calculista do milionário. Ele não o temia e estava pronto para avançar nele se ousasse tocar em mais um fio de cabelo de Hale.

_Srta. Hale, tudo bem? –Edward não soube dizer, mais ele sentiu algo mais naquela pergunta, que o professor dirigia a Rosalie.

_Solte-a Royce! a ordem partira feito um rosnado por entre os lábios de Edward que viu em seguida Rosálie, com um safanão, se desvencilhar das mãos de seu algoz e, com a cabeça erguida, se encaminhou para longe deles. Edward viu, apesar da noite e das longas madeixas de Rosalie, sua face esquerda vermelha e seus lindos olhos azuis brilhando.

Royce deu um passo a frente, em direção a bela moça, mas foi bloqueado por Edward que praticamente rosnava e por uma sombra maior do que ele e Royce, por Emment MacCarty, que com voz irreconhecível ameaçou ao Sr. King III de levar um corretivo físico.

Royce sabendo que estava prestes a se envolver em algo maior do que ele mesmo, apenas ajeitou sua roupa e sem mais a dizer tomou o caminho oposto de Hale. Edward não o perdeu de vista até vê-lo ser encoberto pelo prédio das bolsistas, satisfeito ele se voltou e viu que estava sozinho. Ele percorreu o mesmo caminho que Rosalie, um pouco mais a frente ele a vê nos braços fortes e protetores do professor MacCarty. Suspirando Edward se aproxima e constrangido ele alerta o casal.

_Não posso leva-la até o seu alojamento, sem colocar seu nome em escândalo! Mas sinceramente eu mandarei tudo para o inferno e a levarei assim mesmo!

_Não! Você também não pode se expor assim! Perderá o seu emprego! – Edward se sentindo um completo intruso, mas se prontificou a levá-la. Depois ele se afastou para dar-lhes a privacidade necessária. Um pouco mais a frente Edward virou seu rosto no exato momento em que eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Seus gemidos penetraram através de seus ouvidos até o seu cérebro.

Edward sentiu-se estranho, ainda mais por ouvir as juras de amor. Infelizmente ele teve que pigarrear forte assim que viu um casal se aproximando, o que bastou para Rosalie se separar contrafeita dos braços de seu amor e com a cabeça baixa, ela se dirigiu até ele.

Edward com um aceno de cabeça para MacCarty, que era a figura do homem desconsolado em pessoa, coloca suas mãos nos ombros de Hale e a conduziu através do campus. Antes de chegarem ao seu dormitório, que era um dos poucos que não estavam dando festa, ele ainda ouvi algumas pessoas falando com surpresa sobre eles dois, que estavam sendo julgados como um casal romântico.

Edward não se importou e assim que chegaram em frente a porta de vidro do dormitório das moças ele tornou a perguntar se poderia ser útil.

_Você já fez muito, obrigada! – Rosalie se aproximou e deu um leve beijo em seu rosto para depois se afastar lentamente.

_Edward, espero poder contar com a sua discrição! – ela sussurrava estas palavras bem devagar.

_Não por mim, mas por ele que não pode perder este emprego, não agora!

_Conte comigo para isto! Agora vá deitar-se, está muito frio aqui!

Antes de Edward acabar de falar estas palavras o som de uma voz muito conhecida o fez olhar para frente do prédio.

_Edward e Rosalie?

Era a sua irmã, Alice!


	11. Chapter 11

Amigas

Capitulo 11

Alice

Após o incidente do banheiro Alice retomou o seu controle, mesmo contrafeita ela ajeitou suas coisas no pequeno apartamento, após ficar sozinha. Ela julgou também, que sua sincope de nervos tivera um lado positivo, pois, dera-lhe a chance de conhecer praticamente quase todas as moradoras do prédio, que se alternavam em duplas para visitá-la a cada meia hora. Todas as meninas eram de excelentes famílias e detinham posições sociais privilegiadas. Alice estava muito feliz, agora bastava somente conhecer a sua nova colega de quarto, pelo o que soube a primeira alegou não haver gostado daquele prédio ou coisa parecida, o que Alice achou idiotice, pois todos os prédios eram assim, deprimentes, mas desejou boa sorte para a infeliz.

Assim que ela acabou de colocar seu último pertence no pequeno armário do banheiro, que acabara ficando totalmente preenchido com seus pertences de toualette, pensou como seria a sua nova companheira, ela deveria no mínimo vir também de alguma família abastada e de boa educação. Com um sorriso repleto de felicidade Alice pensou em como a sua vida era perfeita!

Rica, de boa família, onde somente era necessário pronunciar o nome Cullen e as portas se abririam, ela aprendeu muito rápido e, através de um certo sofrimento, o qual queria esquecer, que para sobreviver neste mundo era necessário ser uma predadora, com a devida classe e elegância é claro!

Ela mal se lembrava de sua vida apagada no lar de adoção, apenas sonhos, que as vezes a assombravam! Principalmente com um par de olhos marrons, ora sorridentes, ora cheios de lagrimas. Quando ela tinha estes sonhos acordava suando em sua cama e somente um bom banho de banheira a fazia se acalmar. Alice julgou que com o tempo isto iria embora e,toda a noite ela rezava seu mantra de riqueza, glamour e beleza para que não fosse assombrada por aqueles olhos que tinham o poder de penetrar em sua alma e desvendar os seus segredos.

Ela deixou-se levar até a sua cama, já forrada dignamente com seu jogo de lençóis favoritos e, deitou-se abraçando os seus joelhos. Fechando seus olhos suas lembranças a levaram para aquele banheiro daquele restaurante de quinta categoria, onde fora tão humilhada por Rochelle Rockwellet. Engraçado como era a vida, após Rochelle ter seu nariz quebrado em duas partes, elas viraram amigas inseparáveis. Alice a socorreu e a ajudou em quase tudo. Em retribuição Rochelle doutrinou Alice no mundo das socialites.

_Vê Alice o que lhe digo? Aquela criatura horrível, mais parecia um estivador de porto! Oh! Que modos medonhos!

_Você vai denunciá-la?

_Com toda a certeza!

Mas como elas já haviam sido alertadas, aquele realmente fora o último dia de Isabella como funcionária daquele restaurante, ela sumira de vistas! Alice nunca mais soubera dela e, tão pouco falara para alguém sobre a ligação que as duas tinham. Alias, há muitos anos, elas não se falavam, Isabella era tão grossa que nunca respondera aos seus cartões de final de ano e, Alice julgou que entre as duas, a sua vida, o seu destino, tivera com toda a certeza o melhor rumo!

Então, qual era o motivo de ela ter aqueles sonhos constantes?

Irritada ela se ergueu da cama e pensou que um bom analista e, principalmente compras, iriam tirá-la daquela apatia, aquele lugar mofento já estava exercendo poderes psíquicos sobre ela, que com determinação pegou sua bolsa da DIOR e se dirigiu para fora do apartamento. Mas hoje os fantasmas estavam a solta, pois diante de seus olhos, não mais surpresa do que ela, encontrava-se parada em frente a porta de entrada do pequeno apartamento, a última pessoa do mundo que ela supôs que veria novamente em sua vida perfeita:

_Jessica Smith?

_Stanley!

_O que você faz aqui?

_Parece que o mesmo que você Alice Marie Brandon, vou estudar!

_É Alice Marie Cullen! Mas vai estudar aqui? Nesta universidade? – era indisfarçável a surpresa e desdém na voz de Alice, o que foi contra atacado por uma Jessica petulante e arisca!

_Sim! E você?

_É obvio que vou estudar também! Alias este é o meu apartamento!

_Hunft! Nosso querida!

A boca de Alice se escancarou diante daquela revelação, Jessica Smith, sua ex-colega do lar de adoção, seria sua colega de quarto naquela universidade? O que mais faltava acontecer? O Armagedon?

_Como assim? Vai morar neste apartamento? Justo neste ?

_Sim! E não pretendo me mudar! Mas se você estiver incomodada sinta-se a vontade! – Alice viu a outra menina empinando o seu nariz de tucano e entrando sem ser convidada na pequena moradia, se irritando enormemente.

_Francamente Jessica, pelo visto não aprendeu bons modos durante todos estes anos! Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, me respeite!

_Se enxerga Alice, pelo o que eu sei sua ex-companheira de quarto fugiu de você como o diabo da cruz! E vou lhe dizer mais uma coisinha, nós não estamos mais naquele lugarzinho e, você não tem mais a Disabor para te proteger!

Alice deu um passo a sua frente e olhou para cima, diretamente nos olhos incandescentes de Jessica, ela posicionou suas mãos em sua cintura fina e do alto de seus saltos caríssimos ela mediu a sua oponente, antes de dizer da forma mais educada e mal intencionada possível:

_Ainda bem que você enxerga a diferença entre uma universidade de renome, onde os filhos das maiores riquezas do país estudam, com um simples orfanato! Mas, devo alertá-la que meu nome é Alice Cullen, basta eu estralar os meus dedos para as portas se abrirem e, não duvide, de até mesmo a realeza me receberia! Portanto, não espero ter este tipo de conversinha com você novamente, mas para deixar claro, eu não preciso de proteção, meu nome é meu escudo!

Depois Alice deu um volta em torno de si mesma para depois pegar a sua bolsinha rosa de madrepérola. Ela se dirigiu para a porta de saída, mas antes, ela ainda se voltou para Jessica, que encontrava-se agora no meio da sala muito vermelha.

_Quase me esqueci, qual é mesmo o seu nome?

_Stanley, Jessica Stanley!

_Stanley é? Hum sua família é rica ou influente Jessica?

_Não! Somos de classe média, apenas isto!

_Oh sim! E acredito que ter ingressado nesta universidade deva ter deixado seus pais muito orgulhosos não é mesmo?

Jessica suspirou antes de confirmar a teoria de Alice com apenas um aceno de sua cabeça!

_Então, seja uma boa menina, pois a influência fala mais alto do que boa intenção! Ainda mais comigo por perto! Tchauzinho!

Alice não sabia dizer, mas desceu as escadas enfurecida, quanto mais ela tentava apagar seu passado, as sombras voltavam e a agarravam, a arrastando de volta. Há se ela pudesse gritaria de ódio, de fúria, mas ela era Alice Cullen, socialite e influente!

Decidida a marcar sua presença e se fazer tão necessária quando o oxigênio, ela foi em busca da presidente do prédio, Rosálie Hale, ela queria oferecer novas perspectivas para as moradoras a começar pela festa de confraternização, este seria seu Debut, naquele campus. Mas definitivamente o dia de hoje e a noite tambémm, não estavam para ela, pois foi informada que Hale havia saído.

Já corria um burburinho por toda a sociedade de Londres sobre o futuro noivado da linda filha de um importante advogado de uma das mais renomadas instituições financeiras do país com o herdeiro e almejado partido Royce King III. Alice não precisava somar um e um para chegar até Rosálie Hale e, conquistar a sua amizade era uma de suas metas, então, decidida ela saiu pela noite festiva do campus, até o prédio dos magnatas. Os herdeiros das maiores riquezas de toda a Gran Bretanha, onde, atualmente morava seu irmão Edward Cullen. Alice andou pelos gramados do campus até o conjunto de prédios, que eram conhecidos como dos magnatas e procurou pelo prédio que julgou ser onde Royce morava.

Ela subiu as escadas estreitas com estudantes cheirando a bebida e com as mãos leves e ousadas, que foram repelidas com a sua bolsinha, no apartamento que indicaram que era o de Royce King III a festa corria solta, mas nenhum sinal dele ou de Rosálie. Insatisfeita e até mesmo cansada, pois se desvencilhar de braços e bocas estava exigindo muito dela, Alice finalmente se viu do lado de fora.

Mas para o seu completo desespero um bêbado a agarra querendo um beijo seu a qualquer custo.

_Vamos irmãzinha, hoje é dia de confraternizar! – o homem era robusto e fedia tanto a cerveja que fez o nariz de Alice arder.

_Solte-me! Não lhe dei confiança! Seu bruto, não tem modos? Não sabe quando uma dama não lhe deseja?

Alice gritava-lhe estas palavras na esperança de que alguém a socorresse, quem sabe seu irmão não a ouvia, pois Edward até poderia ser egoísta, mas não iria permitir que uma cena como aquela acontecesse com ele por perto, ainda mais com a sua irmã!

_Dama? Mocinha me mostre onde esta a dama? Pois todas as garotas por aqui são mais rodadas do que rodovia portuária! - o homem grosseiro ria de sua piada infeliz e Alice não teve outra alternativa, além de pisar-lhe no pé. Mas ele nem pareceu sentir e sem qualquer autorização ou pré-aviso ele a beijou.

Alice nunca sentiu tanto nojo em sua vida, ela se debateu nos braços dele e por fim quase sem ar ela lhe mordeu os lábios. Diante da dor repentina ele a soltou!

_Nossa! Se não queria confraternizar não precisava morder!

_Julio, afaste-se dela! Você está tão bêbado que perdeu a audição e os bons modos! – Alice olhou para cima e viu um rapaz alto, magro, que usava óculos e vestia-se de modo formal demais em comparação aos arruaceiros daquele campus.

_Hey! Ben, veja que moça linda eu consegui hoje! – Alice se indignou diante disto, protestando com veemência!

_Eu fui agarrada por este bêbado, saiba que irei na próxima segunda-feira reclamar pessoalmente com a reitoria!

_Ah gostosa o beijo não foi assim tão ruim!

_Julio, suba para seu quarto e tome um banho, chega de bebidas por hoje! Moça eu posso te acompanhar até o seu prédio? Apenas acompanhar!

Alice aceitou a escolta, pois o rapaz chamado Ben aparentava ser integro e honesto em suas palavras.

_Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada! Aquele nojento! Eu gritei e ele não me ouvia!

_Foi o efeito da bebida! Infelizmente muitos esqueceram o sentido correto da palavra confraternizar! Sei que o momento não é dos melhores, mas meu nome é Ben Cheney, vou estudar Odonto aqui!

_Sim, a noite está um pesadelo, meu nome é Alice Cullen, vou estudar História Contemporânea da Moda! É um enorme prazer te conhecer e muito obrigada!

Eles mantiveram uma conversa amena enquanto atravessavam o campus até o prédio em que Alice morava, ela ficou sabendo que Ben vinha de uma família de classe média alta e que passou alguns anos morando no interior da Inglaterra após o falecimento de sua mãe.

_Oh Ben, sinto muitíssimo!

_Já superei!

_Imagina, nunca se supera a perca de uma mãe, mas saiba que serei a sua amiga!

_Obrigado Alice, és muito simpática!

Alice sorriu, algo de agradável tinha que acontecer naquela noite de terror afinal e, conhecer Ben Cheney, mesmo vindo de uma família sem muita projeção, foi a única parte boa de sua noite. Mas, assim que eles chegaram em frente a porta de vidro, Alice se vira novamente para agradecer ao seu paladino e grita em assombro ao ver seu irmão abraçado a mais improvável das pessoas:

_Edward e Rosalie?


	12. Chapter 12

Amigas

Capitulo 12

Bella

Após o encontro com o trio de demônios daquela noite Isabella não teve mais problemas, sua vida dentro do campus transcorreu de forma calma e precisa. Naquele semestre ela estudou de manhã e a tarde cumpria com o seu turno no restaurante. Sua colega de quarto, Ângela, a surpreendeu sendo uma companhia agradável. No demais, Isabella não fez muitos amigos, sua roda social era limitada aos poucos estudantes que trabalhavam meio período e as suas colegas de dormitório.

Já se fazia exatamente quatro meses desde que as aulas começaram oficialmente e todo o pessoal do restaurante estava se preparando para um evento social, o primeiro desde as festas de confraternização do inicio do ano. Parecia que uma socialite estaria comemorando sua eleição como presidente estudantil do campus. Particularmente, Isabella nunca havia se interessado pela aquela eleição, ela nem mesmo sabia quem eram os candidatos. Apenas soube que Mike Newton, seu chefe mofento, estaria passando a faixa de presidente honorário para a novata, sim era uma garota e, pelo o que diziam, isto era inédito, pois no histórico daquela universidade este cargo era ocupado somente por homens, especificamente seguido pelos Newtons.

No sábado de manhã Isabella se levantou bem cedo e foi até a biblioteca do campus, ela não tinha computador pessoal para levar nas aulas, quase nem lhe sobrava dinheiro para comprar seus cadernos e também, não achava justo se utilizar do note book de Ângela, pois elas tinham quase as mesmas matérias neste semestre e a mesma carga de lições e trabalhos acadêmicos. Então, Isabella sempre se desdobrava entre seus estudos, o trabalho e suas idas até a biblioteca para se utilizar dos computadores e entregar seus trabalhos acadêmicos em tempo hábil.

Antes de sair, ela ainda olhou novamente para seu uniforme limpo e arrumado sobre a sua cama e pegando sua mochila com seus livros de segunda mão, se dirigiu até a biblioteca que abria somente após as nove horas da manhã. Mas como ela era amiga de Erik, outro estudante bolsista, que havia conseguido um trabalho de meio período naquele prédio, teve uma ajuda extra, para entrar antes que os outros estudantes e, se beneficiar dos equipamentos.

Muito concentrada em sua digitação ela nem havia percebido que era alvo de um olhar insistente que a examinava com muito interesse. Cansada de ficar tanto tempo digitando e com a sensação de dever cumprido, mesmo sabendo que não havia feito metade de seu trabalho, Isabella começou a guardar suas coisas em sua mochila, após verificar o horário. Se ela não se apressasse, chegaria atrasada ao restaurante. A festa de posse da nova presidente era hoje e seria comemorada no salão do restaurante principal. Isabella conseguira este trabalho extra, sendo indicada pessoalmente pelo próprio chefe, o que a fazia se arrepiar a cada lembrança.

Ela se levantou de sua cadeira e bateu em alguém que estava parado bem a sua frente. Desnorteada se recriminou por sua distração e, pelo rapaz idiota, que ficara ali parado, mas para seu susto, ela não batera em qualquer rapaz, era ele, o bêbado!

_Oi!

Isabella ignorou completamente o cumprimento e se virou para ir embora, mas para a sua irritação ele a seguiu.

_Nossa, se eu não soubesse que você fala, acharia que fosse muda! Sabia que é grosseria ignorar um cumprimento?

_Eis a questão! Já sabendo que não sou muda e, que sou grossa, por que continua a me seguir?!

Ele riu o que a irritou mais ainda, a obrigando a parar de frente para ele o olhando diretamente nos olhos, o que se arrependeu depois, pois ele tinha olhos verdes tão intensos que foram capazes de deixá-la desconcertada, e isto sim, era inédito!

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos se olhando intensamente! Isabella, mesmo não querendo transparecer o incomodo que sentia com a intensidade daquele olhar, corajosamente continuou, inclusive erguendo seu queixo com determinação, o que causou o efeito de um semi sorriso no rosto do rapaz. E aquilo foi lindo de se ver, tão lindo, que ela sentiu suas faces se ruborizarem.

_Ah! Estou te envergonhando?!

_Pretensioso!

_De fato! A julgar que você já me viu tão ao natural, que cheguei a ficar intrigado com o seu rubor! Meu nome é Edward Cullen! – o silencio permaneceu entre os dois e Isabella não soube dizer por que simplesmente não virava as costas para aquele homem e tomava o seu rumo!

_Não vai me dizer o seu nome?! – a voz dele soava divertida.

_Você já sabe!

_Não sei não!

_Sabe sim!

_Você não me disse! – ele acusou de modo firme se aproximando e ela tomou consciência do calor de seu corpo.

_Não, não disse! Mas você e seu amigo safado ouviram da boca de Mike Newton! – um brilho passou pelo seu olhar esverdeado que fez o coração de Isabella dar um pulinho em seu peito, ela chegou mesmo a pensar que ainda bem que ele não era um cara especial, capaz de ouvir batimentos cardíacos sem aparelhos específicos.

_Ah! Mas aquilo não foi uma apresentação! Vamos fazer direito, oi meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor, senhorita...?

_Para quê você quer me conhecer melhor?! Não tenho nada para lhe oferecer, sou pobre e tenho que bater cartão todos os dias no restaurante e, também sei que não é pela beleza dos meus olhos que você está assim tão interessado!

Ele sorriu por inteiro após o falatório desembestado de Isabella, que sentia-se acuada com a presença dele assim, tão próxima. Se antes seu coração havia dado um pulinho, agora ele batia feito louco, como uma locomotiva.

_Primeiro, o que é justo! Eu nunca fico nu em pêlos na frente de uma mulher, sem no mínimo me apresentar devidamente! – ele parou um pouco saboreando o vermelho intenso que cobriu a face dela pela segunda vez e, imaginou se ela era virgem.

_Segundo, eu também trabalho todos os dias, faço estagio no hospital universitário e isto nunca foi motivo que impedissem duas pessoas de se conhecerem, pelo contrário, muitas até encontraram suas cara metades através deste meio. E por fim, não menos importante, seus olhos são realmente belos, de um marrom único, parecem chocolates derretidos, eu gosto!

Ele falava cada palavra, em voz baixa, como se recitasse um poema e, Isabella se viu perdida no movimento de seus lábios, ficando ela também, com os seus entreabertos, que acabou no final de toda a prosa, por soltar uma lufada de ar quente, que saiu direto no rosto de Edward. Ele por sua vez, fechou os seus olhos rapidamente, pois o aroma que veio dela, era estranhamente bom! Assim que ele abriu seus olhos novamente ele a viu com sua mão pequena, sobre a sua boca, e se entristeceu, pois queria olhar novamente para os lábios bem feitos da moça, que falou por baixo de sua mão com a voz abafada:

_Vai gastar tua lábia com a tua gente! - em seguida ela se vira e praticamente corre pelo gramado se distanciando dele. Edward colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça e a viu ir-se embora pela segunda vez, sem ao menos conseguir estabelecer com ela uma conversa sociável. E se perguntou o motivo daquilo o incomodar!

Já na segurança de seu apartamento Isabella jogou de forma displicente sua mochila sobre o sofá xadrez da sala e entrou direto no banheiro, sem se importar em se anunciar para a sua colega Ângela. Ela ligou o chuveiro enquanto tirava suas roupas rapidamente e enfiou sua cabeça embaixo da água quente e densa. O brilho daqueles olhos não saiam de sua cabeça e, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior ao sentir que seu corpo ainda reagia, somente com a lembrança. Isabella torceu suas pernas e ofegou embaixo do chuveiro, ela estava descontrolada e culpou seus hormônios e a sua pouca ou nenhuma experiência romântica.

Isabella soltou um gemido assim que passou a esponja cheia de espuma, por cima de seus seios, que estavam com os bicos durinhos e sensíveis.

_Estou enlouquecendo! – e para ajudar a coitada, de olhos abertos ela via o seu sorriso e se perguntou quando havia visto lábios tão perfeitos! De olhos fechados ela viu os seus olhos e também, se perguntou quando vira um verde assim intenso! As suas mãos massageavam seu corpo e Isabella levou alguns minutos até descobrir que ela não se lavava e sim, se acariciava pensando no bêbado Edward.

Quando sua mão chegou até o seu quadril ela se arrepiou e suas lembranças foram para o dia em que se conheceram, no dia em que ele se ergueu de sua cama nu e ereto. De olhos fechados Isabella se deixou levar pelas lembranças detalhadas que ela tinha dele, com sua mão enorme em seu pênis duro o masturbando de forma tão a vontade, ela lembrou-se das veias que o contornavam o membro do rapaz e da cabeça que saiu gloriosamente vermelha com um movimento sutil e rápido dele. Com um gemido muito rouco ela se permitiu tocar em sua vagina, que sensível, mandou ondas de choques por todo o seu corpo ingênuo.

Isabella descobriu que quanto mais se tocava mais a sensação aumentava. Ela se auto conheceu de uma forma muito prazeirosa! Outro gemido saiu por seus lábios entreabertos, quando ela tocou com a espoja seu clitóris, que vibrou a fazendo dar espasmos involuntários e, ela abriu seus olhos de susto, pois era a primeira vez que ela sentia este prazer e imaginou se aquilo era o que chamavam de tesão.

Querendo mais de seu corpo, Isabella tocou com uma mão o bico de um de seus seios o acariciando e percebeu que era bom! Com a outra mão, sem o auxilio da espoja, que jazia no chão embaixo de um pé seu, ela com apenas seu dedo indicador cutucou seu clitóris. Os espasmos e choques de prazer percorriam toda a sua espinha indo até a sua nuca e voltavam pelo seu estomago a fazendo gemer incontrolavelmente.

Ela ora intensificava os movimentos, tanto em seu seio, como em sua vagina, ora os estimulavam lentamente! A água morna do chuveiro caia de forma relaxante em suas costas e após alguns minutos que pareceram horas, Isabella teve o seu primeiro gozo de masturbação, com a imagem de Edward Cullen como inspiração.

Ela sentiu seu corpo se revigorar e uma sensação gostosa se alastrou por ele. Voltando a respirar normalmente ela deixou a água cair por mais alguns minutos sobre o seu corpo, que agora ela sabia o quanto poderia levá-la ao prazer. Em forma de agradecimento por se auto descobrir como mulher, Isabella se acarinhou mais uma vez antes de desligar o chuveiro.

Ela em seguida se enrolou na toalha de banho e abriu a porta do banheiro saindo na sala, ela foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo com água, tinha muita sede. Depois se encaminhou para o quarto a fim de colocar seu uniforme e concentrada ainda, em sua experiência surreal que vivera no banheiro. Ela se sentia outra Isabella, mais experiente e mais leve também.

Os gemidos que ela ouviu a tiraram de seus devaneios e Isabella virou sua cabeça lentamente para a cama de Ângela que rangia. Isabella ficou de boca aberta sem acreditar no que via, era uma confusão de pernas e de braços, uma sinfonia de gemidos e palavras cheias de libido. O coração de Isabella bateu tão rápido que quase saiu pela a sua boca. O casal de amantes estava tão envolvido em seu amor que nem notaram uma terceira presença dentro do apartamento.

Ela caminhou para trás, não querendo fazer qualquer barulho e correr o risco de ser descoberta. Na sala, ela rapidamente vestiu a mesma roupa e se saiu apressada do apartamento, em sua cabeça ela somente pensava em sua péssima sorte em ser "voyeur" sem querer!


End file.
